


The dark night of the soul

by Obsidiana402



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidiana402/pseuds/Obsidiana402
Summary: Lilith have been waiting for Lucifer's revenge, but she couldn't imagine he would use her lover to hurt her the most.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 62
Kudos: 212





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> That's a new story for the fandom and I hope to be forgiven for starting a new journey, when I still didn't finish "my duty, my pleasure".
> 
> Well… work kept me busy and my muse was gone for a while, but the creative process sometimes happens in strange ways. 
> 
> Anyway, another story came to mind and I'm sure it will help me to go back to the unfinished one. 
> 
> The story set place between season one and two. Zelda never married Blackwood an Lilith is still afraid of Lucifer's revenge.
> 
> As always, I have to apologize for any mistakes. English is not my first language, hope you can understand it.

Zelda looked around the kitchen with a strange feeling of uneasiness. 

As always, she was the first one to awake and a steaming cup of coffee was already set before her. The room was the same as ever, nothing was out of place, so why was she feeling as if something important was missing?

If this was a ordinary morning, why she couldn't remember how it started? Everything seemed normal, but as much as she tried, she was not able to remember the last half an hour. 

Maybe she had been sleepwalking… No, that was not possible, she was dressed, makeup in place, so why she couldn't remember how she got here?

As a witch, and a very suspicious one, the idea of a spell crossed Zelda's mind, but what kind of curse would make a person skip the morning routine? That would be ridiculous. 

Shaking her head to dismiss the strange thoughts, she focused on the day ahead. It was monday morning and she had a lot to do.

Zelda walked to the parlor, retrieving the daily newspaper, as the firsts morning sounds could be heard upstairs. Back to the kitchen, she sat at her customary place at the head of the table and smiled to herself. 

Waking up before her family was one of her hidden pleasures. The day always started when she teased her sister, complaining about her wonderful food, as Sabrina and Ambrose talked nonstop about some trivial issue. 

Suddenly, a foreign emotional pain assaulted her chest, as if she was forgetting something crucial. Why was she having those kind of feelings?

Her sister's footsteps could be heard at the kitchen's door and Zelda looked up, surprised to see Hilda still in her nightwear. She seemed relaxed and still sleepy, not at all concerned about the hour. She would be late to work, for sure.

"Good morning Zelda, what are you doing alone down here?"

That was a strange question and Zelda was surprised. "What are you talking about? I'm alone at the kitchen every morning…" With some impatience, she enquired. "And why are you still in your pajamas, aren't you working on that horrible place today?"

Hilda looked at her, a curious frown changing her features. "Yes, but today is sunday, love, we open later."

"Sunday? What are you talking about, today is monday."

Before Hilda could answer, Sabrina's voice echoed in the room. Another family member in pajamas, what the heavens was wrong with everyone? What happened to all the watches, during the night?

"Good morning, aunties." She kissed Hilda's head and walked to Zelda, stopping in her tracks.

"Why are you all dressed and ready to leave, aunt Z? Is everything alright?"

Maybe Zelda was in some kind of dream, or in one of Batibat's nightmares, where everybody was acting strangely. Sabrina was there, waiting for an answer, when Hilda came back, bringing some eggs.

"Well, apparently, your aunt Z believes today is monday." Winking at Sabrina, Hilda added. "Maybe she had such a torrid night, she woke up disoriented…"

An eyes roll was Sabrina's answer, as she sat at the table. "Oh please, spare me details of your love life, aunties. I'll be traumatized."

As the seconds passed, Zelda was more unsettled, why Hilda would make this kind of joke, implying that she had company overnight? Her relationship with Faustus was a very well hidden secret.

Before Zelda opened her mouth to formulate a reply or to ask again why they were acting as if mondays were sundays and talking to her as if she had a lover, she froze at her spot as Mary Wardwell entered the kitchen, talking to a smiling Ambrose. 

Zelda would never admit it out aloud, but the woman was beautiful, her hair up in a loose ponytail and no heavy makeup hiding her features. She looked like she had just woke up and Zelda's eyes widened in horror, as soon as she imagined the insufferable woman had been sleeping with Ambrose. 

If things weren't bizarre enough, Zelda could almost swear Mary Wardwell was using one of her old robes, the clothes too big for her small frame. She was beautiful, looking relaxed, as if she had spent the night in wonderful company. Her heart raced in a strange way, at the vision of Mary's cleavage, the full lines of her breasts well shaped in the robe, Zelda's robe.

Seconds passed as the unusual scene developed in front of Zelda's eyes, almost in slow motion. As often happens when someone is shocked, Zelda's brain stopped working, as the brunette walked to her, not just smiling sweetly, but bending down to kiss her lips.

"Hey gorgeous, why haven't you wait for me? I didn't see you getting out of bed…"

Zelda's eyes widened and she jumped out of her chair as if burned by those luscious lips, while her family and Mary Wardwell looked at her in alarm. 

The woman walked again in her direction, her smile fading. "What's the matter, darling?"

Zelda had enough of this madness. "Darling??? Have you lost your mind, woman? Why everybody is acting strangely and what the heaven are you doing here, wearing my robe?"

The family exchanged concerned glances, looking at Zelda as if she had lost her mind. Hilda was the first one to speak, approaching her sister carefully.

"Zelda love, today is sunday, this is your family and that woman over there, is your fiance." Hilda's cold hand was now touching her forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

Zelda was furious now. "I beg your pardon? I don't know what kind of prank you're in, but this is not funny."

Her breath was laboured, her head throbbing painfully. "Mary Wardwell and me… ha! We can't barely tolerate each other, let alone share a bed and night clothes…"

Suddenly, Zelda notest something she haven't see until now. She was wearing a beautiful and huge ring on her left hand. The ruby was shining brightly, as if it could speak to Zelda's heart. Somehow, the jewel seemed familiar and unknown at the same time.

"What is this in my finger? I don't remember having this ring…"

Looking around to the faces of her shocked family, her heart lost a beat, as she noticed the expression of disbelief and pain in Mary's face. 

The woman looked at Hilda and then, to Sabrina, holding a chair as if she was suddenly dizzy.

"He did this to me… Lucifer… he did this to her..."

Sabrina hurried to her, taking Mary's hands in her own. "Lily, wait, sit down here, take a deep breath, you're panicking…" 

How odd, why Sabrina was calling Mary Wardwell like that and when they became so close? Zelda's annoyance only grew as time passed. "Lily??? Who is Lily? I demand an explanation, what's going on in this house?"

The young woman looked at Zelda and than to Ambrose, who frowned in concentration, as if trying to solve a puzzle. 

"It must have some rational explanation for her behavior, don't you think, Ambrose?"

Mary… Lily or whoever the woman was, was pale, as tears fell from her eyes. Something strange happened at Zelda, when she saw the tears. 

An overwhelming need to comfort the woman made Zelda's own tears surface, even if she couldn't recognize the source of her affection. After all, that woman was an stranger, someone she have met a few months ago, correct? Than why was Zelda feeling as if her heart was torn out of her chest? It was almost as if her hands desired to touch her, to soothe her.

Her own voice was shaking, as she tried again to understand what was going on. "Nothing of it makes any sense, I don't even recognize any of you, where's my family? Why are you acting if I was out of my mind?

The brunette cried even harder and Sabrina knelt beside her. "Aunt Hilda, please, do something, Lily is going to faint."

Grabbing Sabrina's hand, Mary murmured. "Can't you see, Sabrina? He promise me revenge and he did it." Her tears were heavy now, her face a mask of pain. "I was a fool, waiting for a physical strike, protecting her and all of you from his violence, but once again, I underestimated him."

Looking at Zelda, her voice was barely audible. "He couldn't be more perverse, could he?"

Hilda, who seemed to be as confused as Zelda, took a water glass, reaching for the woman. "Here, love, drink some water and stay calm, we'll find a way to fix it. If this is some kind of spell, we will find a way to neutralize it. We always do…"!

Nodding again, Mary closed her eyes. "He made her forgets me, don't you see? She doesn't knows me…"

Hilda eyes were huge, "Forgets? I don't understand, what kind of curse would cause that? She loves you, with her life… She is disoriented and in a terrible mood, but she can remembers us, why would she forgets only you and nobody else?"

At the mention of love, Zelda's heart clenched again and she felt nauseous, as if her soul was rebelling against her brain. She wanted to scream, to fix it, whatever it was, but the words died on her throat.

Ambrose moved closer to Zelda, tilting his head to the side. "Aunt Zelda, just out of curiosity, can you tell me what day is today?"

Everybody looked at him, suddenly, as if the penny had finally drop. "What a silly question, Ambrose! Today is march 3rd!"

He just smiled, as he always did when solving a mystery. "Yeah, great… March 3rd... and the year?"

"Ambrose, would you stop with this silliness, I demand an explanation to this madness."

"Zelda? The year, please…" Ambrose insisted.

Chin up in a challenge, she was very sure about the answer. "The year is 2017, what's your doubt about it? Do you think I'm crazy?"

The young man had the audacity to smile, as he turned to the family. "Well, dear family, I believe we have a tempus morten curse in action."

Zelda's mouth was dry, her lips trembling. "What day is today, Ambrose?"

The young man passed a hand over his face and held his chin. "March 3rd, but apparently, you just lost two years of your memory, dear aunt. We are in 2019…"

Zelda took a step back, as if someone had slapped her. Looking around in despair, she could almost feel the thoughts of each one in the kitchen. Sabrina was confused, Ambrose challenged, Hilda worried and the woman who seemed to have some relationship with Zelda, defeated. 

Before any other words were voiced, the brunette stood, her face holding such sadness, it broke Zelda's heart. She released Sabrina's hand and approached the redhead, her eyes shining again with tears. 

"I love you, as I never loved anyone in my existence." Zelda was speechless and her eyelids closed at their own volition, as dry lips kissed her mouth, tenderly. 

When she opened her eyes again, the woman had gone, and Zelda felt a undefined pain explode inside her chest.

….

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Lilith cried until her tears were dry. After a year of relative peace, she almost believed that Lucifer had found another soul to torment, finally letting her go. But her dreams and hopes were crushed again with no mercy, when she least expected.

Irony of fate, her happiness hadn't been destroyed in a desperate fight for the hell's throne, but in a beautiful and happy sunday morning. 

Lilith's tears fell again, but the flowing water washed them off, deepening the pain in her chest. She came out from shower and grabbed a towel, closing her eyes when she felt Zelda's scent on the soft fabric. She still couldn't believe in what just happened and she didn't have any idea of what she would do to overcome the pain of loss.

Lilith always have found a way to keep going, no matter the circumstances, because she was not a victim, but a survivor, a fighter and not a coward. 

But not this time. As the minutes passed, she felt exhausted and defeated, crushed by her fate. After hundreds of years of struggle, Lucifer had finally broken her.

In the morning everything seemed perfectly fine. Lilith woke up early, in a incredible mood, after a delicious night of sex with her fiance. Zelda have been especially attentive, hunger for her lover's body, and Lilith was happy to fulfill all of her wishes.

After another round of passionate love making, Lilith dozed off for an hour and when she woke up, Zelda was not in their shared bed anymore. She found it strange, considering they had the habit to have breakfast together. 

Zelda was particularly fond of that routine, always repeating that mornings were a quality time for them, an interlude before the day begun.

Lilith was not able to remember a time when she had been so happy, as if all the dark places of her soul were in peace.

Of course, they had their disagreements, but even on their arguments they were equals, two halves of the same soul. She had finally found her perfect match, in intelligence, passion and power.

Eventually, when she proposed and Zelda accepted, Lilith experienced the happiest moment of her life. At first, the date was settled according to Hilda's upcoming wedding, but after a lot of discussion, two broken mirrors and an almost break up, they decided to marry on their second anniversary.

But now, everything was over.

Lilith dried her hair and put her robe on, so she could pack a few of her things and leave. She had no plans for her escape, but she already decided she wouldn't go to the cottage, or she would be an easy target. 

Her presence in Greendale had proven to be dangerous to Zelda, so she would run as far and fast as she could. 

Feeling a little calmer with her decision, Lilith opened the bathroom's door, not at all surprised to find Sabrina sitting on the end of the bed. 

Her puppy eyes were looking at Lilith in a silent plea.

"I know what you're going to say Brina, and the answer is no."

"But Lily, you can't leave." 

Opening one of the wardrobe doors, Lilith retrieved a small suitcase. "Sabrina, I can and I must go. He won't leave us alone while I'm here. My presence endangers your family, you must be reasonable." Her hands were shaking as she packed some of her clothes. "Look at what he did to her..." 

"Lilith, my machiavellian father had probably anticipated exactly what you would do."

At that, Lilith stopped and signed, sitting by Sabrina's side. "My actions are irrelevant, he will always find a way to remind me that I'm not free."

Sabrina insisted. "But Lily, you must think about it, the best way to win would be separating us. We are stronger together and he knows you will be vulnerable, if you fight him alone." 

Lilith signed, but didn't argue, so Sabrina was encouraged to continue. "And once aunt Z recovers her memory she will be devastated, because you know, as we do, how much she loves you."

Lilith's tears came back, but she quickly dried them off with her hand. She stood from the bed and walked to the wardrobe.

"Not anymore Sabrina, right now I'm nothing but a annoying presence, she still believes I'm an excomulgated witch, who challenges her about everything. We had a hard beginning and her memories are back right there, when she used to hate me…"

"I know, but that's not permanent." The girl smiled because she knew Lilith had a soft spot for her. "Hey, you can have my bedroom and I'll sleep with aunt Hilda until the problem is solved." 

Lilith smiled at her. "I wish I had your unshakable confidence, child, but the years took it from me, along with so many other things." Lilith nodded, sitting again beside Sabrina.

"Lily, you must trust that your love for each other will find a way out of this mess." Her face was soft, as she added. "I hope to find a love like yours one day…"

Lilith looked around Zelda's bedroom, their bedroom, mentally saying goodbye to everything she learned to cherish. After a moment of silence, she finally stood and closed her suitcase. 

"In my experience things never go well. Everytime I think I'm happy and free, he finds a way to put me in chains again, let's face it, I'm nothing but a slave."

"But Lilith, you shouldn't leave, please..." Sabrina eyes were glossy with tears.

"Brina, will you do me a favor?" Lilith looked at her heart's niece with pleading eyes. 

"Of course, anything…"

Taking a deep breath, to easy the pain in her chest, Lilith murmured. "Take care of her for me. You're stronger than you imagine, please, keep Zelda safe."

Sabrina nodded in agreement, but her features showed her inner battle. "Yes Lily, I'll take care of her."

….

Zelda's head was throbbing, the mental effort to understand Hilda"s words causing her dizziness. 

With infinite patience, Hilda had been explaining the last two years for an utterly confused sister, while Ambrose did some researches about the tempus morten curse. 

"You have a headache, don't you?"

"Yes, Hilda, of course my head in exploding. You're telling me that I'm engaged to Mary Wardwell, who is actually Lilith, the immortal first witch."

Nodding, Hilda offered her a cup of tea. "Yes, love and I need to add that you have been really happy in the last year and a half."

"But Hilda, the last thing I can remember are our endless arguments about Sabrina." 

"I know, but you must believe me when I tell you that time is long gone and Sabrina is actually very attached to her nowadays." Hilda sat beside her at the kitchen table, sipping from her mug. 

Zelda's voice was barely audible, her heart beating fast as they talked about her fiance. "It's hard to believe that I'm engaged to the second most powerful demon of the underworld..."

"Well sister, to be honest, It's a general opinion that she is much easier to deal with, than you are."

Zelda rolled her eyes in annoyance, but her hands were trembling, as she took her own mug of tea. 

She bit her bottom lip, a nervous reaction to her thoughts. Rationally, she looked around and couldn't recognize her own life, but emotionally, an unusual warm feeling was setting place in her heart, as if this new life with Lilith made sense to her soul.

While the words coming out of her mouth seemed cold, her emotions were in turmoil, probably because some unconscious part of her brain was fighting the curse. She couldn't stop thinking about Lilith's eyes, her attractive figure and intelligence. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a breathless Sabrina, storming in the kitchen as if chased by hell dogs.

"Please aunt Z, you must go upstairs and stop her."

Startled, Zelda furrowed her brow. "Why, what is she doing?"

"She is packing, auntie, she is leaving…" The girl was frantic, she had tears in her eyes. 

Hilda stood, eyes narrowed in worry. "Wait a second, she shouldn't do that." Looking at Zelda, she explained. "The Dark Lord is always trying to attract her to his traps and we already talked about it, we must stay together, she is family now."

"I know, but she is convinced that nobody can help her." Sabrina's face translated her worries. "She believes the Dark Lord had won and that it's impossible to revert the curse."

Zelda smirked. "Well, I certainly don't intend to lose two years of my memory, because honestly, I don't trust Hilda's judgment about anything!"

Sabrina's shook her head, glancing over at them. "She believes that her presence put us under risk, especially you, aunt Z."

"I'll go upstairs and talk to her." Zelda stood, not waiting for any replies, even if she couldn't understand the reason, the thought of Lilith leaving bother her more than she was ready to admit. 

She took the stairs to their room and stopped in front of the door, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. Zelda raised her hand to knock, but decided against it, entering their shared bedroom with a semblance of confidence she was not feeling. 

Lilith was half dressed and Zelda's heart skipped a beat at the vision of her bare chest. Their eyes met for a brief moment, until the brunette turned her back to Zelda, fastening her bra. Zelda's body reacted immediately, her eyes wandering over Lilith's long legs and buttocks, covered in tight jeans.

Without saying a word, or even looking at the redhead's direction, the brunette finished dressing with a black tank top and a leather jacket. She looked tired, drawn, her eyes avoiding the other woman. 

Finally, she grabbed her bag and their eyes locked, that foreign feeling of longing back in Zelda's chest. "What are you doing?" 

She didn't answer and Zelda's temper surfaced. "Are you leaving me?"

Lilith closed her eyes, as if she was in physical pain. "I'm so sorry Zelda, about everything, I hope you can forgive me one day."

Lilith's hands were trembling, increasing Zelda's desire to touch her.

"Why are you sorry? Nothing of it is your fault. As long as I can understand it, we’re both victims."

"Yes, I know this is his doing, but I certainly can be pointed as co-responsable." Lilith looked away, avoiding Zelda’s inquisitive eyes.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I should know better, don't you think? He always wins." She had tears in her eyes. "Why did I believe this time would be any different?"

As much as Zelda wanted to know what was going on in Lilith's head, so they could find a common solution, her anger surfaced. “So, you will just give up like a coward?”

"Giving up? I'm doing what is best for you!"

Before a protest came from Zelda's mouth, Lilith interrupted her. "C'mon Zelda, you're a practical woman, do you really believe that we could undo one of his curses?" Lilith's bright eyes were desperate. "A curse caries the conjurer's strength and I doubt that even an entire coven would be able to restore your memory." 

Lilith took a step closer and Zelda's heart raced. "I know that Sabrina is a confident young woman, while Hilda's kindness and Ambrose’s persistence makes your family almost indestructible, but darling, if you think about it for a moment, you'll agree with me."

Raising a trembling hand to Zelda's face, she smiled sadly and Zelda's eyes closed at the soft touch. 

"Look at me, my love." They locked eyes again and Zelda sighed. "You're the most realistic woman I ever know… this insufferable practical mind of yours is one of the things I love most about you, because you always keep me on my toes." 

Zelda's body reacted to her touch, her mind refusing to offer a reply, so she took a few steps back, pacing in the room. "You know I should leave you be, Zelda.”

“You're right, I'm a realistic and of course this is a challenging situation but you know what? We are strong together, the Spellman's always fight back, no matter what, we don’t surrender and we certainly don't give up." There was a pause so Zelda could organize her thoughts. "I can't sit calmly, as two years of my memories vanished.”

The brunette waited, until Zelda looked at her again. "Did you mean what you said?”

Lilith tilted her head in a curious way, raising one eyebrow in question.

"Do you really love me, Lilith?"

"Of course I love you!” Lilith finally released the suitcase she had been holding. “With my life!"

"Why should I believe you, if you run away when I need you the most? The dark lord stole two happy years of my life, how can you say you love me and still leave me under such circumstances?”

After a brief moment, Lilith approached again. “Maybe when I go, you can plead to him and have your memory back.”

“Even if he had any mercy, what would be very unlikely, if I have my memories back I'll have to deal with the pain of losing you.”

Lilith frowned at that, her expression pained. “Zelda, I…”

At that moment Zelda knew she had hit a nerve, so she pushed further. “You what?” She let all her frustration come out. “For what I heard, we settled a date to marry, we're in love and you'll just run away and leave me behind with my pain, is that what I mean to you? Is that how you love me?”

Instead of fighting back, the woman cried, increasing Zelda’s pain. “Zelda, this is my fault! You lost two years of your life because of me!”

Rage exploded in Zelda’s chest. “No, Lilith! I lost my memory because a frustrated demon can’t deal with your rejection, because a ass of a male wants to force you to be with him!”

“Zelda…” Lilith’s heavy tears burned in her heart. “I'm so, so sorry.” The brunette sat on their bed, looking down at her hands. “You’re right, I can’t leave you when you need me the most, that’s not how our relationship had been built.”

“So, are you staying?” Hope warmed Zelda’s body. 

Lilith’s eyes were fierce, despite the tears. “Yes, for as long as you need me.”

...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real life is making me exhausted this days, but the stories are a good way to refresh from work. Anyway, sorry for the late update, hope you enjoy!

Dinner had been, so far, an uncomfortable exchanging of glances between Zelda and Lilith, while Hilda and Sabrina tried, in vain, to cheer them up with small talk.

Lilith's feelings were in turmoil, not just from her early disagreement with Zelda, but from the storm of thoughts assaulting her mind. It was hard to be so close to her lover and not be able to touch her, or to express her desires, but considering the situation, it was a wonder Zelda didn't rejected her. 

Instead, Lilith was pleasantly surprised, even hopeful, when Zelda demanded her presence and help. They still haven't talked about their feelings, but as the hours passed, Zelda seemed to feel their bond, her eyes always looking for her lover. Maybe, Lilith hopes were deluding her, but she could almost swear she saw Zelda's eyes roaming over her body a couple of times. 

Despite the memory loss, Zelda demeanor had not changed to her previous despise for Lilith, actually, her voice had sounded almost possessive as she talked about Lucifer wishes to drag her away. Zelda seemed confused, irritated, but not at all the woman that once couldn't tolerate Lilith's presence.

Maybe Sabrina was right and their love could actually find a way out of this curse. Of course, they would need a plan, but a least, Lilith was feeling optimistic.

Locking eyes with Zelda, she reached for her glass of wine, sipping from it, as she absently nodded to her future sister in law, when she asked if Lilith accepted more food. 

Zelda, who had been quiet, observed their interaction with interest. After a long moment of uncomfortable silence, she looked at Sabrina.

"Where is your cousin? I may have lost my memory, but this house still have rules and sit at table during dinner is one of them."

Sabrina flinched under her gaze and Lilith wondered if the harsh words were just frustration.

The girl answered in a trembling voice, looking at Lilith and Hilda as if asking for their help. "Last time I saw him, he was reading some curious book I've never seen before… maybe he lost track of time…"

Ambrose's voice came from the door." Don't worry aunt, I'm just a little late, but for a good reason." 

He had an incredibly ancient manuscript in his hands and Sabrina was curious. "Is this one of the books you stole from the Vatican's Library, Ambrose?"

"I just gave a good use to a proscrit book, locked in a dead library." He blinked at Lilith as he opened a specific page for her. "Why should the christians keep our own knowledge from us?"

Lilith held the book, fascinated by the cryptid lines, written mostly in ancient gaelic. A few comments were in latin, at the side of the pages, as if someone had added their own knowledge to the main text.

In preternatural speed, her eyes followed Ambrose's finger through the warn pages, as her mind slowly absorbed their meaning. 

When she looked up at him, her voice trembled in anticipation. "This is about changing a magic power source…"

Ambrose smile was confident as he looked at his family. "Witches always existed, before any deities decided to protect or bann us. We are older than the first religion, so why should we be defined by one god or a fallen angel?"

Sabrina stood, and walked around the table, curious to see the book over Lilith's shoulder. "I can't understand what is written."

"This is a long dead ancient language, Brina." Lilith explained, turning the pages with infinite care. "It describes a ritual used to connect a coven to the ancient powers of earth." Her eyes roamed over the pages. "This is good and old elemental magic." 

She smiled for the first time in hours. "Ambrose, this is brilliant."

Zelda was confused. "Are you suggesting we adopt paganism?"

Hilda stood, interrupting her sister. "Zelda love, I'm afraid to inform you that our family owns no devotion to the dark lord… if you could remember, you would agree we had enough of his endless punishments."

The younger sister silently asked to Lilith permission to take the book, her eyes shining brightly with interest. "Is it a lunar ritual?"

"Yes, aunt, a 28 days ritual, divided in four cycles." Ambrose fingers pointed at the drawings of the four moon phases. "We are lucky, as we have new moon tomorrow."

"Yes… and the spell should begin in new moon." Lilith stood and hugged Ambrose tightly. "I have no words to thank you, Ambrose."

He was self conscious for a brief moment. "I have been thinking about it for a while, but I believe now it is the right time to do it." 

Ambrose smiled, looking from Lilith to Zelda. "I believe you'll have your memory back, aunt, as soon as we get rid of the dark lord's magical influence."

Zelda finally stood, looking directly at Lilith. "Can I take a look at the book? I could help you to translate, so we can be prepared for tomorrow…"

Lilith nodded, as new tears threatened to fall. Cleaning a space at the center of the table, she opened the first page, while Zelda approached, her warm breasts almost touching Lilith's left arm. 

She released a breath of relief when Zelda smiled to her, tentatively. For the first time in hours, the constant lump in Lilith's throat dissipated, while their hands worked together to decipher the messages hidden in the ancient spell.

They worked together along the night, translating words and taking notes. The first step of the ritual was actually quite simple, but they were careful with each sentence, not to lose a single detail. 

Hilda, Sabrina and Ambrose had gone to bed for almost an hour and Lilith noticed her lover was tired, yawning frequently.

"You should go to bed, Zelda, it's late." 

Zelda looked up from her notes, frowning. "What about you, aren't you tired?"

Lilith was surprised at the look of concern in Zelda's eyes. "I don't need to rest as you do, love. My mortal body needs the sleep, but I don't get easily tired."

Her attention was once again directed to the manuscript, but she stopped when Zelda's hand touched her arm. She looked up, into her lover's eyes, amazed to see some undefined emotion behind unshed tears.

Zelda's voice trembled. "I don't know how to explain my needs right now. I have no memory of you, but I feel a strong impulse to touch you, comfort you and I felt it all day." Her eyebrows rose. "I feel your disappointment and it pains me. Does it make any sense?"

They were so close now, Lilith almost forgot how to breathe, her heart thundering in her chest. Her fingers touched the soft hand in her arm and when Zelda didn't pulled it back, Lilith took her fingers, caressing her knuckles one by one. "I'm not disappointed… not even surprised, actually, I'm just sad…" Lilith offered a half smile to her troubled lover, before she added. "But this too shall pass..."

Zelda nodded and looked down to their joined hands. A single tear fell on her cheeks. "I love the ring." She looked up again, smiling between tears. "It's beautiful…"

With infinite care, Lilith caressed her face. "Yes, you always had loved it." She offered her left hand to Zelda. "As I love mine."

Zelda's fingers touched her fiance's ringer, her face showing the effort to remember. "This is familiar to me… sometimes, random images are coming to my mind, but I still can't figure them out…" Lilith nodded, but waited. "We do love each other, don't we?"

"Yes, I believe so." 

The redhead looked up again. "Will I ever remember?" 

"I don't know, darling, but I trust your heart to find me." Zelda's eyes were still confused, but at the same time they were warm, so Lilith added. "I trust your heart to bring you back to me."

Zelda's lips parted, yet, no words were said. She looked from Lilith to the book, as if making a decision. She stood up and grabbed all of their notes, folding them inside the book. 

Lilith watched, in silence, as Zelda held the book against her chest, offering her other hand to the brunette.

"Come with me, I don't care if you're a powerful demoness, you look as exhausted as I am, and we both need to sleep."

"You shouldn't worry about me, I will be in Sabrina's room, it's settled, I'll be fine."

"No… you're not." Now Lilith was truly surprised. Zelda's eyes were devoid of her usual pride. "I can't explain it, but I need you by my side tonight and you promised me..."

Feeling the woman's understandable distress, Lilith stood, holding Zelda's shoulders. This wasn't what Lilith have been expecting, but she couldn't complain. If Zelda's unconscious needs were calling for her, she would have her wishes granted.

"Hey, it's ok… If you want me by your side, I'll be here for you, always…" It was her turn to offer her hand to Zelda. "Come, let's get some sleep and hope tomorrow will bring a new light over this mess."

….

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. The last couple of weeks have been difficult as my wife was sick. She is fine now, but I was really worried because my country has so many cases of this terrible disease.
> 
> This is not a long chapter, but I hope to post next one very soon.
> 
> Stay safe!!!

"Is this casual enough for you?" Zelda's voice sounded strange even for herself, playful and soft at the same time. Not at all the dry tone she uses with most people. 

The other woman turned, her smile wide. "You're perfect." She approached, her hand caressing Zelda's hips. "I love you in pants, you know." A kiss on the lips and she turned away, putting the last food container, as well as a blanket on the basket. "But where's your coat?" 

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Well, I still don't know where we are going, so…"

The brunette smile was back in place, making Zelda's heart beat faster. "Yes, because that's how it works when you intend to surprise your partner..." 

"I don't like surprises."

"Of course you do, but you need to relax and stop being a control freak." With a gracious move of her right hand, the woman materialized one of her own jackets, offering it to Zelda. "Take it, you'll be warm and cozy, now." 

Basket on hand, she approached again, hugging Zelda tight to her chest. "Ready for our picnic?" 

Zelda nodded in agreement and the warm feeling in her chest only grew, when the woman's eyes locked on hers. They were teleported in a black fog, to the most beautiful landscape Zelda have ever seen. 

It was chilly, indeed, but the sky was blue and the sun kissed the snow covered mountains. Beneath her feet, the soft grass meet the lakeshore, while the tree line beyond the water seemed alive, dancing in the ritm of the wind and the birds. They stood, hand in hand, as Zelda eyes absorbed the glorious morning. 

"Are you pleased, my love?"

Zelda thought about so many things she could say, but instead, she just pulled the woman for a deep kiss.

Zelda opened her eyes, looking around startled as the dream faded away. She was back in her bed, alone. Her arm touched the sheets beside her, they were still warm, but Zelda felt lost, alone, so she sat on bed.

"Lilith?"

The muffled noises coming from the bathroom calmed her racing thoughts and when the door opened, Zelda could see Lilith's worried features as she approached the bed. 

"Darling, what's the matter?" She was wearing a green robe and when she sat besides Zelda, the redhead's mouth watered at the vision of her cleavage.

"I had a dream… of you, of us.... I was so lost when I woke up alone."

Lilith took Zelda's hands, entwining their fingers. "You're not alone, you're safe, in our bedroom, see?" Zelda shivered when a kiss was delivered in her hand. "What was the dream about?"

After a brief moment, Zelda murmured. "Not a dream, a memory I guess." Tears burned her eyes. "It was so real, so… My feelings for you, they were so real."

The brunette closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Glancing up, she murmured. "Tell me…"

"We were at a beautiful place." Zelda made an effort to remember details. "No… it didn't start like that… we were at the kitchen, preparing a picnic basket, than you teleported us for this perfect lake, surrounded by mountains…" 

Lilith smile was wide, her eyes full of tears. "What else?"

"I'm sorry, that's all I can remember…" Shaking her head in frustration, Zelda huffed. "I wish I could tell you more, but..."

"But?"

"I can't remember the facts, just the feelings."

The brunette nodded, caresing Zelda's hands. The touch was soft and warmed Zelda's body. "Don't be sorry, you have no idea how happy you're making me right now." Lilith's smile was tender, but her words were careful. "What do you mean when you say you remember the feelings?"

There was no purpose in lying, Zelda thought. Her feelings about the woman were crystal clear in her memory, she was in love.

"I was in peace and happy… I wanted to be there, with you and nowhere else. It was as if you, by my side, was everything I needed, but I still have no memories of you and me... How frustrating is that?"

Lilith closed her eyes for a moment, as tears fell. Before Zelda could think, her hand was caressing the brunette's face.

"Don't cry, why are you crying?"

Lilith pursued her lips. "I'm just relieved." Turning her face to Zelda's fingers, she kissed them. "You have no idea how terrified I was the moment I realized you had no memory of us."

"I'm so sorry to hurt you, I…"

Glancing up, Lilith's gaze was hard. "Don't blame yourself, that's what he wants." Her crystal eyes seemed to be looking at Zelda's soul. "We will overcome this, we will defeat him."

Lilith's hands were cold when Zelda took them. "Yes and we begin tonight." She stood, pulling the woman along with her. "Come, we still have a few things to settle and I want everything to be perfect."

…..

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda leaned on an wood column at the back porch, watching her family, as they worked to prepare the first step of the ritual. The evening had been peaceful so far, the soft sounds of wildlife echoing in the woods. 

Hilda and Sabrina seemed quite happy beyond the perspective of changing their magic source, chatting nonstop while their hands created the perfect scenario, a protection circle, surrounded by enchanted crystals. 

Just a few steps away, Ambrose and Lilith studied the manuscript with great interest and their magic could be sensed, even at distance. They were producing an energy field around them, already increasing their power.

As a matter of precaution, the Spellmans decided to stay close to the house, instead of going into the woods. The mortuary was secluded enough, so they shouldn't be bothered while performing the first ritual. This specific detail had been exhaustively discussed during the day.

At the beginning, Ambrose was convinced they should be in the deep side of the woods, where the elemental power would be stronger, while Hilda, fearing the Dark Lord could interfere with their plans, pointed out they should be closer to the mortuary, where many protection spells, casted along the years, would offer protection to their family. 

At the end, they opted for security, at least until their powers were stronger. 

Zelda was apprehensive, of course, but trying to avoid negative feelings. The idea of never get her memories back was unbearable, especially now that she had some glimpses of what could be the first real romantic relationship of her life. 

Glancing up, she saw Lilith observing her, with that unfamiliar look of tenderness in her eyes. The brunette had been around Zelda all day, but not once she pushed their limits in any way, knowing exactly when to offer support, anytime Zelda became anxious with her lack of memory.

Not used to be the in the end of such attentive care, Zelda knew she still needed some time to navigate so many unknown feelings. Since last night, when she had flashes of her memories, she couldn't avoid the desire to be close to Lilith, to pull her in a warm embrace and never let go. 

What was worrying Zelda the most was the fact she was not used to act upon emotions. For centuries, her brain had been in command of her decisions, so forget about her rational mind and obey to her intuitive needs was a disturbing option.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when Lilith walked in her direction, offering a soft hand to Zelda. 

"Come, it's almost midnight and we should begin."

The redhead accepted the tender gesture and walked down the stairs, as Lilith guided her to the center of the circle.

Hilda, Ambrose and Sabrina walked to their places, each one of them facing a different cardinal direction.

The first of the four rituals was quite simple. They should build a magical circle, with no tools, candles or potions and call the ancient spirits from the four quarters of the world. 

The coven should chose the stronger witch among them to call the north, allowing the first wave of power to flow through her. The others should chose the energy corner they were more familiar with. 

According to the proscrit book, in the following weeks, the elementals would be manifesting their power to the sentinels of each corner, until the coven was finally aligned with the natural magic of the elements.

Zelda positioned herself in the center, turning her body to face Lilith's back. Due to her lack of memory, her family decided to spare her the struggle to adjust to unknown powers. She protested, of course, insisting they should protect Sabrina instead of her, but the girl argued she was strong enough to sustain the powerful magic, while Zelda was still under the influence of the dark lord's spell. 

Defeated by her family protectiveness, she just stood in the circle, waiting to absorb the benefits of the ritual.

They were all positioned now and Lilith turned around to face the spellmans. "Are you ready?" Her blue eyes were shining in Zelda's direction and the redhead nodded, while the others turned their backs to the circle. 

Lilith stood, arms stretched above her head, palms up to the north. For a couple of minutes nothing was said, but Zelda could feel the woman gathering her energy. Lilith's magic came to Zelda in waves of familiar warmth, as if their power have been aligned since ever. 

Feeling connected to the circle by Lilith's energy, Zelda finally relaxed, focusing on the magic work they should perform. The silence of the night was deep, as if all the small animals had stop their night chant.

Suddenly, Lilith's deep melodious voice echoed through the night, causing Zelda's body to shiver under the power of her call.

"We invoke the guardian of the north, who holds the power over earth and mother nature! Bless our circle of power, ancient spirit! Here we are!"

Ambrose's baritone tone followed and the power around them increased. "Here we call the guardian of the east, who holds the power of air and wisdom, please protect our circle of power! Come to us!"

The usual soft sound of Sabrina's voice grew in the night. "We summon the guardian of the south, who holds the power of fire and courage! Guide us in our journey! Protect your son and daughters!"

Hilda closed the circle, using her magic to anchor the coven. "Here we call the guardian of the west, who holds the power over water and intuition. Please, guide our transformation! Bless us with your power!"

As the wave of power grew, Zelda felt their connection, the circle was acting as one and among the voices of her family, Lilith's magic reached for her. 

The moment their energy's mingled, another powerful flash of memory assaulted Zelda's senses, making her dizzy with its intensity.

In her mind's eyes, Zelda could see the vivid image of their bodies entwined in bed, while their magical powers merged. The connection between them was beautiful, powerful, a strong bond of body, mind and soul. 

Lilith's voice brought Zelda back to reality. "Tonight we conjure the elemental powers of the earth, to bless ours circle with its strength, to protect and guide this coven, through the blessed path of the ancient craft."

Zelda's heart went out to her, as Lilith continued. "This circle of power will be open until it completes a full moon cycle, until the goddess blesses us with all her faces, the maiden, the mother and the elderly. Tonight we summon the dark face of the goddess, who holds the mysteries of life and death."

The power inside the circle grew exponentially as soon as Lilit finished the spell and while the others kept their eyes closed, Zelda could see an infinite range of colours, dancing around them in the form of mythical creatures. 

Happy tears came to Zelda's eyes, as their call was answered by the elements. In that moment, Zelda knew they would be succeeded and she would have her life back. Lilith's voice called her back to the ritual, once again.

"Tonight we won't dissolve this circle of power, so the forces we summon here can follow their sentinels, until this ritual is finished. We welcome the elementals in our lives and in our house. We desire their touch, we don't fear their magic."

As the brunette finally echoed the last words, their small cover relaxed, letting the energy flow among them. They turned and looked around amazed at the bright colours, softly fading away. 

Sabrina was the first to speak. "Uow… that was amazing…"

The others smiled at that, in a silent agreement. They stood there for a few minutes, talking about their individual experiences during the ritual, until Zelda noticed Ambrose frozen in spot, looking for something in the woods. Approaching him, she looked at the same direction, but couldn't see anything. "Is something wrong, Ambrose?"

"Yes, aunt." Pointing to their right, in the tree line, he murmured. "Someone is there, in the shadows, I could see their eyes shining just a few minutes ago."

Lilith came from behind, looking at the same direction. "Yes, they are Lucifer's soldiers and they have been there for a couple of days." 

"And why haven't you warned us?" The tone was harsher than Zelda intended, but Lilith didn't seemed to be affected.

"Because they have been watching us for a long time." Her smile was dangerous. "As I've been watching them in return. You don't need to worry Zelda, I won't let them hurt your family."

Looking from Zelda to Ambrose, she added. "And the last thing we needed tonight was a worried coven, don't you agree?" She smiled to Ambrose. "The ritual was well succeeded, thanks again for your help."

"Don't need to thank me aunt, I wish to be free from the Dark Lord's influence, as much as you do."

If Lilith was surprised to hear Ambrose address her as family, she didn't show, but Zelda was warmed by it, anyway. 

Hilda approached the group, yawning. "We should go inside, it's getting darker and dangerous outside, I'm sure you can feel it."

All of them agreed and followed Hilda inside, while Lilith moved two steps behind, still looking back at the trees. 

Zelda saw the woman's expression harden, but she couldn't tell if it was anger or fear. Not thinking much about it, Zelda waited until Lilith's footsteps approached her and took the brunette's hand in hers, entwining their fingers. 

Lilith raised her eyes, but before she could say anything, Zelda asked. "Do you really believe I'm only concerned about my family?" Zelda hoped her voice sounded less vulnerable than she felt. "I don't care if my memory will be back in a few days or years, I know how important you are to me and I don't want that demon anywhere close to you."

Lilith's eyes widened, but she didn't answered, obviously happy with their new intimacy. 

When they reached the back porch, she had a broad smile on her face. "Nothing makes me happier than see you acting again as yourself, my love."

As they climbed the stairs, Zelda tilted her head, curious. "Would you care to explain what's that supposed to mean, or do I have to guess?"

"You, Zelda Spellman are the most possessive lover I ever had, and seeing you again as my jealous fiance, bring peace to my troubled soul."

They came inside and Lilith locked the backdoor, giving a last glance over the window.

"I'm not jealous…" Lilith's smile was even wider, as Zelda tried to explain her needs. "But I will fight for you if it's necessary, as I know you'll fight for me, if I'm threatened."

The brunette approached, taking Zelda's hand again, bringing it to her lips. "Did you feel our mental bond, during the spell?"

Zelda smiled, while goosebumps formed on her skin, following the path of kisses. "Yes, I felt it in my heart." There was no point in playing games, or pretend she didn't care. "I feel more connected to you than I ever been to anyone." Lilith glanced up, but waited, so Zelda continued. "I had another flash of memory during the ritual."

"Did you?" 

Once Zelda saw the hopeful looking on the other woman's eyes, she nodded. "I saw you and me, together in bed. Our energies were flowing as one, it was beautiful."

Lilith nodded, kissing Zelda's hand again. "Yes, it is always so intense between us, my love… so overwhelming…"

The longing in Lilith's eyes was more than Zelda could take it and later she would try, in vain, to understand her need to pull the woman into her arms.

Due to the ritual, they were both barefoot and Zelda realized, for the first time, their height difference. She was slightest taller than Lilith and pleased to involve her in her arms.

Lilith smirked, at Zelda's smile. "What is so funny, darling?"

"I've never realized I'm taller than you and I like it a lot."

A sonorous laugh echoed in the silent kitchen, as Lilith put her arms around Zelda's neck. "It's the second time you say exactly those words to me."

Raising an eyebrow, Zelda asked. "And when was the first time?"

"In our first night together." She signed and Zelda tightened her arms around the woman's back. 

Zelda's heart beat faster in her chest, hearing the sadness in the brunette's voice. Unshed tears in Lilith's eyes were the last straw and Zelda's mouth descended upon warm lips.

Lilith gasped in surprise, but returned the kiss, entwining her fingers in Zelda's hair. The redhead pressed their bodies together, shivering at the feeling of Lilith's breasts pressed on her own. Their hands were eagerly touching and Zelda moaned when Lilith's mouth kissed her neck. 

Zelda's heart was racing in her chest, her body hot with desire. Their caresses grew in intensity, but when Zelda's hands touched Lilith's breast, the brunette held her tighter, stopping her move.

With her breath laboured and her brain barely working, Zelda had some problem to understand Lilith's words.

"We shouldn't, my love."

She was right, Zelda knew it, yet her heart disagreed with her brain. "I know, but my body wants you."

Raising her head from Zelda's neck, Lilith smiled sadly. "But I also need your mind with me."

They stood there, in each other arms for a long time after the kiss, until Lilith shivered in Zelda's arms. The redhead raised her head from Lilith's shoulder, smiling. 

"Come, it's getting cold and we need some sleep."

Lilith turned off the lights, not letting go of Zelda's hand. The silence was heavy between them as they climbed the stairs, to sleep in each others arms.

…..  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the story, Zelda never married Blackwood, but she was a teacher at the academy. In the plot line we'll have some references to Blackwood trying to seduce her, but never succeeding.

The sound of the soft wind, bird chirping and the arms of her lover around her shoulder and waist, were a relaxing lullaby. It was mid afternoon and the lake surface was reflecting the sunlight in beautiful patterns.

Zelda had her back pressed on Lilith's chest, while they sat on a blanket, resting on a tree. 

"I loved the surprise, darling. This is perfection, thank you."

Lilith hummed, placing a soft kiss on her neck. "You need to relax, you've been working too much in the academy and we're in need of some quality time together, don't you agree?"

It was true, Zelda had been overworking in the last month, barely talking to her family when she got home, exhausted.

"I'm sorry about that, I'm still making some adjustments."

Lilith's arms tightened around her. "I don't mind at all, my love, you're dedicated to your students and the long hours are temporary." She nuzzled Zelda's hair. "Although, I would be more comfortable if Blackwood never approached you again."

Between them, Zelda would have to admit she was the possessive one, but Lilith also had her moments of jealousy, especially concerning to Blackwood. 

Of course, her worries were misplaced, considering Zelda's dedication to their relationship. She felt nothing but despise for the man, but she wouldn't give up her job because of him.

Kissing the forearm around her shoulders, Zelda smirked. "You have nothing to worry about, I'm in love with the most beautiful woman I ever met and I want nothing more than spending my life with her."

Lilith took a deep breath and moved, delicately pushing the redhead to sit and turn to look into her eyes. "About that, my love, I…"

Taking Zelda's hands in hers, she looked down at their entwined fingers, releasing a deep breath. Zelda could tell she was nervous, what was an unsettling notion, considering Lilith could be calm as ice, despite the situation. 

Before Zelda could ask what was bothering her, Lilith looked up, eyes shining with affection. 

"Zelda, those ten months by your side have been the happiest of my life, you know that, don't you?" Her smile was lovely and Zelda nodded in agreement. "I want to be a better person for you, to make you happy and… I don't think I can live without you anymore."

She kissed Zelda's hands and the redhead smiled, not able to stop her own tears when Lilith's eyes whathered. "You know how much I love you, but I would like to keep showing it to you, for as long as you allow me."

Zelda was so focused on Lilith's blue eyes, she didn't noticed the small box, until it was placed on her hand. "Zelda Fiona Spellman, would you give me the honour to be my wife?"

Looking down to her hands, Zelda smiled, as the most beautiful ring surrounded her finger. 

The images were coming and going, but somehow, this time Zelda managed to consciously work on her memories. 

She was not sleeping, but in a deep state of meditation, some memories coming and vanishing, before she could put some sense on them. Images, sounds and tastes came in fast waves and Zelda feared she would drown on so many feelings.

Something caught her attention, but the emotion attached to it was unsettling. 

Lilith was pacing in the library, furious like a caged animal. "I can't believe you agreed with it, Zelda."

"What? I can't avoid him all the time, we're work colleagues, as to speak." Zelda tried to keep her voice steady, but the more Lilith became harsher, the less Zelda controlled her impatience. 

Despite Lilith's misgivings, Zelda was not at all happy with the circumstances, but she couldn't avoid Blackwood forever, not if she intended to keep her job. The man insisted they needed to meet, to discuss details for the semester.

"I don't want you to go!" Lilith said in a hush.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, Zelda!" Lilith's voice was getting louder by the minute and that, itself, was driving Zelda insane, more than the words. "You'll call Blackwood and tell him you can't meet him at this hour, that you have a house and a family, a life outside the academy."

Zelda watched as Lilith walked again in her direction, stopping inches from Zelda's face, in challenge.

"If he wants to speak to you, or have any meetings, he can do it while you're there, at working hours, not at night, in his private office."

"What's the matter with you? Don't you trust me? Do you think I'm going to lie to you, betray you?" The moment their eyes locked, Zelda knew they have lost any chances to discuss it in a reasonable way. 

Lilith's voice was louder, if that was even possible. "I trust you Zelda, but I won't trust that man in a room with my woman, not in a thousand years!"

"Your woman?" They were yelling now, so there was no way back. "You're my fiance, not my owner! You don't give me orders like that."

"Fine, I won't bother you anymore with my requests, after all, why do you care? My feelings are my problem, not yours, correct?" Lilith took two steps back, looking at Zelda in rage. 

"Well, I don't know about your feelings, but I certainly won't be addressed as if I was your possession, is that how you're going to treat me when we married?" 

That seemed to be the last straw, Lilith threw her arms up, in surrender. "You know what? Fine! If you don't see any problems to meet a man who clearly wants to fuck you at late hours, and if you want to call it work ethics, I won't be here to witness."

At that, Zelda froze in place. "What are you talking about? Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here!" 

Zelda stood there, speechless, as a black fog teleported her lover away. "Lilith…"

….

The first rays of the sun touched Lilith's tired eyes, making her flinch. She was sitting on the first step of the back porch, back resting on a wood column, while her preternatural eyes scanned her surroundings for any threats.

After going to bed, she couldn't sleep at all, tossing and turning until she gave up and left the bedroom. Fortunately, Zelda had been sleeping deeply, so Lilith hadn't bothered her. 

Half an hour before the sun rose, she went downstairs, crossing the kitchen and opening the back door. Everything was calm, but she could tell they had visitors around the house, during the night. 

Some of the crystals used to cast the circle were out of place, as if they had been kicked away. Nothing menacing was watching the house at that moment, she could feel it, but she decided to stay there for some time, anyway. 

Since Zelda had been recovering, Lilith's heart became lighter, as Zelda's memories rose to her consciousness. 

Still, Lilith couldn't relax knowing Lucifer was around. 

Of course, her worst nightmare would became reality if he harmed Zelda in any way and Lilith was willing to risk her own life, to keep her lover safe. 

Those thoughts were not helping Lilith's mood, so she just sat there, waiting for the morning.

While she was there, she adjusted her eyes a couple of times, surprised to see small creatures, working at some distance. "Interesting…" She frowned, thinking that maybe the lack of sleep was getting the best of her.

Some minutes passed in silent, until the back door opened, revealing Hilda in her work clothes, with two mugs on her hands. 

"Good morning, love." One of the cups was placed in Lilith's hand, as she smiled in gratitude. "I can tell you've barely sleep."

Lilith nodded, taking a sip from her coffee. "I was worried about those watchers on the woods."

Hilda sat beside her. "They were around the house during the night, I could hear them."

After a moment of silence, she added. "I know how much you love my sister, but you can't lose your grip like this."

Lilith opened her mouth to disagree, but Hilda interrupted her. "Lilith, Zelda may be a little unsettled on the last couple of days, but she is strong, you don't need to be so overprotective."

"If it was all just about me, I wouldn't be so worried. I had survived Lucifer's aggressions so many times, but when it comes to Zelda, I can't stand the mere idea of...."

Hilda touched Lilith's forearm, in support. "I know, but we're here for you, your family. We'll win this battle together, but you can't be exhausted." Sometimes Hilda's normally sweet eyes became hard. "If he forces us to fight for our freedom, we'll need your strength."

Lilith patted the hand in her arm. "You're right, it's just… these days have been hard for me." Looking up into Hilda's eyes, she murmured. "I love her, Hilda, so much it hurts sometimes..."

Hilda smile was kind. "And she loves you back, like crazy... never doubt that." 

Hilda stood, collecting the mugs. "I need to work today, at least for a few hours. I'll take the car and, if you agree to be here with Zelda, I'll take Ambrose an Sabrina with me, so they can go to the academy and take care of their own business."

"Don't worry, I won't go anywhere." Looking up, she added. "Would you mind to retrieve some of my belongs, from the cottage? I have some of the magical tools required by the second ritual."

"Of course, I'll call you later, when we're heading back, so we can stop there and take whatever you need. I'll take the keys."

Lilith nodded. "Thank you, sister, for everything." For the look on Hilda's eyes, Lilith could tell she understood how grateful Lilith truly was.

Hilda opened the backdoor to get inside, bumping into a hurried and disheveled Zelda, wearing a short robe. "Where is Lilith?"

Realizing her sister was disoriented, Hilda tried to stop her, just to be pushed aside. "Hey, easy love, she is over there, calm down." 

Before Lilith could move or understand what was happening, Zelda threw herself in her arms, trembling. 

The brunette held her tightly, rocking her tenderly, while Hilda was frozen in spot, looking down at them. 

Lilith caressed her hair, murmuring. "What's wrong, my love?"

Zelda nodded, but didn't answered, keeping her hold on Lilith's neck. Lilith insisted. "It was one of your memories?"

A muffled yes came from her neck, where Zelda's face was buried. Lilith mouthed to Hilda, over Zelda's shoulders "it's all right, you may go", as her hands caressed the still trembling woman, seated on her lap. 

Hilda nodded and waved, going inside, while Lilith held her lover, until her breath was again in a normal pace. 

Slowly, her hand caressed Zelda's face, pushing her back a little, so she could look into the redhead eyes. They were bloodshot, pupils dilated, but at least, she wasn't crying. 

"Want to talk about it?"

Zelda nodded in agreement and turned her body, to sit between Lilith's legs. The brunette smiled, thinking that even so out of sorts, Zelda was the most beautiful woman she ever seen, with her messy hair and perfect skin glowing in the morning light. Her creamy legs were bare, so Lilith caressed them, to keep Zelda warm. "Did you have any disturbing memories?"

For a brief moment, Zelda closed her eyes and took a calming breath. "Yes, I did, sorry for coming out like this, but I had this overwhelming need to see you." Looking up, she murmured. "In a moment of confusion, I thought you were gone."

Lilith's hands caressed her legs. "Tell me."

"At first, I was back at the lake…" Zelda's voice was stronger now. "We were there and now I know why this day was so important for me… for us...."

Lilith waited, but her heart was racing in anticipation. 

"The memories came back to me." Zelda smiled, her hand caresing Lilith's face. "You proposed that day… and you made me so happy…"

"But that was a good memory, right? Why did you woke up so scared?"

Zelda turned her eyes to the woods, frowning. "I was in control of the flood of memories today, so I tried to bring some images back." She looked at Lilith again. "I was trying to remember everything I could, so I went deeper in my feelings."

Lilith nodded, waiting until Zelda was calm enough to keep going. "Suddenly I was there, in the library and we were arguing, you and me." Zelda closed her eyes, but the tears fell anyway, burning Lilith's heart. 

Her voice was small, so Lilith held her even tighter. "We were fighting about Blackwood and you left me."

Lilith's smile was sad. "That was not one of my finest moments and I understand why you're so agitated." Zelda was listening, as if waiting for an explanation. "The idea of you locked in a room with him drove me crazy and I reacted in a bad way." Caressing Zelda's face, she smirked. "But I apologized, many times."

Zelda shook her head. "I know, I just…" She held Lilith again. "I woke up and I didn't know where I was, but I knew I needed to see you." Raising her head, she smiled. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"You didn't scare me, I just want to kill Lúcifer for making you go through this." Lilith's hands were caressing Zelda in a soothing rhythm and she could feel the redhead relaxing in her arms.

An amused smirk covered Zelda's face. "Well, let's face the bright side of the situation, at least I'm getting my memories back, however hard it is."

Zelda eyes narrowed, as she looked at a distance. "Is that a goblin, over there, near the woods?"

Lilith looked in the same direction. "I'm relieved you're also seeing it, because your sister was unaware of them and I was blaming the lack of sleep for hallucinations."

Zelda's eyes were huge, when she looked back at her. "Well, it seems the ritual worked, we're able to see the elementals of earth, the corner you summoned."

They were silent for a couple of minutes, looking at the little creatures until Lilith patted Zelda's knee, so they could stand up. "Come on, as much as I love to be looking to those bare legs, you're freezing." Zelda was still looking back at the small creatures, when Lilith pulled her inside. "Let's grab some coffee and start the day."

….. 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Zelda didn't cease to surprise Lilith with her language skills, as they worked on the translation of the second ritual. The book was undeniably challenging, so it was a big relief to have someone to share responsibilities, as well as discuss the most cryptic topics.

It was early afternoon and they were stuck in one of those double meaning paragraphes, trying hard to find a common opinion about its general message. 

The redhead was obviously impressed with Lilith's knowledge of history and ancient witchcraft, an important asset in the effort to figure out how a long gone society used to understand life and death.

Since her brief morning outburst, Zelda had been acting a lot like her usual self, talking, smiling and touching Lilith as if they were back to their normal relationship. 

Lilith laughed shortly every time Zelda pointed at some sentence, in her usual commanding tone, disagreeing about the meaning of a specific word. It gave her a sense of peace to see the woman working so hard to have her memories back.

As they work together, Lilith thought about how long it seemed since they fell in love, changing Lilith's way of seeing love, not to mention her life choices.

They had traveled a long way, on those months of endless struggle against their own desires, followed by their first ardent kiss. In two years, they've gone from strangers, who could barely tolerate each other, to inseparable lovers, two halves of the same soul. 

Looking down at the important task in her hands, Lilith couldn't imagine what she would do if they couldn't revert the curse. She wasn't strong enough to lose Zelda, so she doubled her efforts to make their plan work. They would win this battle, no matter what.

Lilith was lost in her musings, when she felt Zelda's attention focused on her, once again. That was another particular aspect of their bond, she always could tell when Zelda's eyes were looking out for her.

Glancing up from the old page, Lilith enquired. "Do you want to ask me something, darling?"

The redhead took a deep breath, as if she had been daydreaming. "Actually, yes, I was wondering..." Zelda seemed to think carefully about her words. "How did we… I mean, you and I… the last thing I can remember are our endless fights…" She nodded, frustrated. "Please don't get me wrong, I know the circumstances are different now, but I just..."

"But you can't figure out how we ended up together, right?" Lilith smiled tenderly at her lover, because she knew exactly what Zelda was thinking. Sometimes she also couldn't understand how did they overcame their differences. 

"Yes, can you tell me?" Zelda's eyes were expectant.

At Lilith's soft smile, Zelda relaxed. "It's interesting to tell you this history here, of all places." A soft chuckle left the brunette's lips, as she looked around. "We kissed for the first time here, in this library…" 

Lilith was silent for a moment, allowing the happy memories to surface. "Actually, I can perfectly understand your question, after all we were always arguing. I can assure you I was likewise surprised, when I realized what we felt for each other was love."

Zelda gave her a moment, but her curiosity was bigger than her patience. "And how did it happen?"

"As expected, we were arguing, on both occasions."

"So we kissed more than once?" Zelda was amused, smiling at her lover.

"Yes, our first and second kisses happened while we were arguing, about Sabrina, of course. We were so predictable..."

They shared a smile, as Lilith continued. "At that time, Sabrina was systematically stealing my books or borrowing them, as she prefer to call it." 

Zelda's eyes were tender and Lilith could barely control the impulse to kiss her. "You can figure out what kind of books she found on my library, and you can also imagine your passionate reaction, when you presumed I was the one increasing her knowledge with magic manuals."

Lillith relaxed her back on the big wood chair, approaching their faces. "When you accused me of encouraging Sabrina's dark inclinations, I was so annoyed with your attitude, but at same time so attracted to you, I just grabbed your head and kissed you."

Her tone was playful and Zelda's eyes were shining in amusement.

"It was pretty intense, I believe, for both of us, but I had no way to know my feelings were reciprocated…" Lilith caressed Zelda's face with the tip of her fingers. "For me, you seemed embarrassed by the kiss, so I was mortified about my weakness." 

Zelda was so interested in her story, she couldn't contain her curiosity. "And what did you do?"

"I decided to avoid you, forever if it depended on me."

Both of them laughed at that and Zelda tilted her head to the side, her beautiful eyes looking deeply at her lover. "I imagine this plan didn't work."

Lilith took one of Zelda's hands, placing it on her tight. "No, less than a week later you invaded my house, accusing me again and we found ourselves arguing over the same issue, but this time, it was you who kissed me."

"So, you knew I haven't been embarrassed by the first one." 

The smile left Lilith's face, as her fingers caressed the other woman's hand. "Yes, I learned a lot of things about you that night." She paused, taking a deep breath. "But the most important thing I learned is that time stops whenever I look into your eyes."

Zelda was taken aback by the words and they were in silence, gazing at each other for a long moment. 

Lilith' heart beated faster, when Zelda entwined their fingers, as a wave of their combined energies filled the air between them. 

Zelda's eyes watered and Lilith murmured. "Yes, there it is… can you feel it, darling?"

Eyes never leaving Lilith's face, she gasped. "Yes, I can..."

Lilith nodded and closed her eyes, warmed by the familiar connection, sorely missed on the last couple of days. "You have no idea how much I missed this, the feeling of our magic." 

"Are we connected all the time?"

She opened her eyes again, gazing at Zelda. "Yes, darling, it has been mostly like this on the last year."

For Lilith's surprise Zelda leaned on her, touching their lips, tenderly. It was a sweet kiss, not a hungry one, but it warmed Lilith's heart anyway.

Zelda's eyes were sad, when she looked back at Lilith. "I can't imagine what you've been through." Zelda nodded, exasperated. "I don't know if I would be this calm if I was in your place."

"Oh, darling, your patience is infinite about the ones you love, despite the misconceptions about your feelings." The redhead seemed surprised by that. "I know your love for me and how fierce you can be to protect all of us, your family." Lilith signed and added. "You would be moving heaven and earth to bring me back, if our places were switched."

The combination of Zelda's voice and her sweet touch were extremely relaxing to Lilith's tense muscles and the brunette yawned. 

"You haven't been sleeping well, have you?" Zelda's hand caressed Lilith's face. "I haven't been sleeping well either, with so many dreams and memories randomly coming back."

Lilith nodded, she was exhausted, indeed, but she was eager to finish the translation as soon as possible. 

As if reading her mind, Zelda looked at the manuscript. "We're almost done with the second ritual, but we've been slower on the last hour." Looking up at Lilith, she seemed worried. "I suppose we're both too tired and we could make foolish mistakes."

Lilith's eyes were heavy, but she resisted. "We need to finish the translation, there are still so many details to prepare."

Zelda stood, dragging Lilith along with her, to the couch. "Yeah, but we have time and you're barely awake. Your body's still human, Lilith, despite your preternatural powers." 

Zelda lied on the cushion, pulling the other woman to rest along her body. Lilith's head rested on the curve of her neck and she signed, relaxing. "Let's take a nap, before the others come back home."

Less than a minute later, Lilith was snoring and Zelda smiled, as she entwined her fingers on the long black hair. Her heart was lighter after their talk, but she was increasingly worried about Lilith. 

Zelda was also tired, but she couldn't rest, alert to the smallest noises, like the old wood floor cracking upstairs or the leaves flying outside, in the wind.

Besides that, the soft body pressed at her side was an delicious torture, making it hard to sleep. They still haven't touched each other intimately, but as her feelings surfaced, Zelda couldn't avoid the desire to map all of those curves with her hands and mouth.

Looking down, she could see that tantalizing cleavage, the soft breasts pressed at her side, their legs entwined. Zelda realized how well they fit together, completing each other like pieces of a puzzle. She could understand Lilith's insistence they make love when Zelda was fully recovered, but she was not sure she could wait until the month was gone and the rituals were complete.

Even thought she had just fragments of memories, they were coherent, telling her about a love story. If the images were still hidden in a corner of her mind, her heart recognized the woman lying by her side. 

Lilith was right, she would move heavens and earth to protect what they had, especially now, when she was aware of their mental and spiritual bond. She could feel Lilith's presence with every cell of her body and she had lived enough to know this kind of connection was a lifetime occurrence.

Zelda kissed Lilith's head and the brunette hummed "I love you" in her sleep, bringing a soft smile to Zelda's face. 

Despite the confusion of erratic images assaulting her senses, Zelda's feelings were getting clear by the minute, she loved the woman in her arms, deeply, and she would protect her from Lucifer's influence, no matter the cost.

An hour passed and Lilith didn't move. Around two o'clock, Zelda heard the front door opening and Hilda's soft steps walking around the house, probably looking for them. When she came to the library, Hilda smiled at the image of the sleeping woman and the sisters shared a silent look.

She went to the kitchen, as Zelda carefully moved from Lilith's arms. The brunette stirred, but didn't wake, as Zelda tiptoed to the door. 

At the kitchen, Hilda had a nice cup of tea ready for both of them. "Are you feeling better?"

Zelda thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, feeling more like myself, already." They leaned on the counter, facing each other, as they drank their tea. "The memories are still coming and going, but my feelings are clear for me, now."

Hilda sipped from her mug and nodded. "I'm glad to hear things are improving between you." She took a deep breath. "Look, I don't want to worry you, but we have company again, in the woods and they were also watching the cottage, so I couldn't get in."

"The same creatures from last night?" Zelda asked, frowning. 

"Yes, I believe so, but I'm not sure." Hilda looked at Zelda, her eyes hardening. "We need to be careful about her, she is the target, you know?" Zelda nodded, in silent, as Hilda continued. "They could try to harm you, intending to break her, but she's the main focus, she's the one he wants."

"Well, he can't have her, she is mine." They exchanged a knowing look, before Zelda added. "About your concerns, I have something I need to talk to you about."

Raising an eyebrow, Hilda just nodded and Zelda lowered her voice. "We're almost done with the second translation and something is worrying me." She looked at the kitchen door, to be sure they were alone. "We'll need to go in the deepest part of the woods during the night, to take some items of our list."

"Really? At night?"

"Yes, the book is very specific about it, the herbs must be collected under the moon's influence."

Hilda thought about it for a moment, voicing Zelda's worries. "Well, we need to keep an eye on her, or she will do it by herself, just to protect you."

"Now you understand my point, exactly. I need your help."

Nodding, Hilda washed her mug, as if everything was settled. "No Spellman is going to die on the Dark Lord's hands, I can assure you and, as long as I know, Lilith is family now, so, we're going together in the woods, or nobody leaves the house."

…..

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Lilith and Zelda had finished the translation and called a family meeting. They were once again reunited at the library, talking about the risks of going into the woods, while Lucifer's alcolites were so close to the house. 

They had a few days until the second ritual and they still hadn't come to terms about when to go or who should go.

"I agree with aunt Hilda." Ambrose circled the table, looking at his family. "As soon as we solve the practical matters, we can focus on gathering our energy to make the second ritual work." 

"So, should we gather the herbs tonight?" Since the second circle should be castled by a maiden, Sabrina was devoting especial attention to her role as the ritual's first witch, taking notes in her pad, eager to learn everything she could. 

Lilith looked at Zelda with a worried glance, as Ambrose insisted. "We have good reason to believe our efforts have already been rewarded, correct?"

That was undeniable, all of them had some significant experience since the first ritual. Zelda and Lilith had seen gnomes, Ambrose had been visited by sylphs, while Sabrina and Hilda experienced new powers over fire and water.

"Ambrose, I understand your optimism, still, we should be careful. We've connected with the elements, but we haven't been blessed with its powers yet and the spellmans source of energy remains the same." Lilith's impatience was growing fast, Zelda could feel it. "Your powers are debilitated and we have Lucifer's dogs waiting in the woods."

Zelda stood, fighting an inner battle to keep her rising temper under control. The way they were bonded made it hard for Zelda to distinguish her own feelings. "Well, that's exactly why you can't be alone, it's obvious that you're Lucifer's main target, so why do you insist on putting yourself in a dangerous situation?"

"I'll do what it must be done to keep you safe. Would it be too much to ask for you to stop this nonsense?" Lilith looked around, trying to convince them to give up the idea of going out.

Zelda could feel the woman protectiveness. The panic of losing her lover even stronger than the fear of being captured. 

The last thing she wanted was a fight, but Lilith's stubbornness was getting in her nerves. "I agree with Ambrose, we need to keep the pace and collect our supplies, but I won't let you do it by yourself, Lilith."

Taking a calming breath, Zelda approached, resting her hands on her lover's shoulders. "We will go together, all of us, so we can protect each other." 

Zelda's touch and soothing tone were an obvious attempt to soften Lilith's moody, but it had the opposite effect. The brunette looked even more irritated. "I can deal with them, you don't need to worry about me." 

Looking directly at Zelda's eyes, she added. "You must understand what I'm saying. Your attempt to protect me is touching, but misplaced." 

Her feral smile caused shivers on Zelda's body, but not out fear. Actually, Zelda was surprised at how fast her body reacted at the woman, the heat in her belly only increasing, when Lilith stopped a few inches from her, in challenge. "You can be sure no one in hell is strong enough to put me down, with exception of Lucifer, of course, but even him knows I'm not an easy opponent."

Ambrose approached them, in his best attempt to avoid an argument between his aunts. "Don't worry, Lilith, we already know what we need to get and where to find it. We will be quick and objective, If anything goes wrong, we will fight together."

Lilith's voice was louder now. "You won't fight, Ambrose, you'll be easy targets!" Her face was pleading, as she addressed the family of her heart. "I would be proud to have a Spellman covering my back, at any time, but not now when your powers are gone! I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you in an unfair dispute".

Although Lilith was still trying to convince them, Zelda knew the woman had already made her own mind. It was obvious what Lilith was doing and Zelda would have none of that. Her lover would be happy to sacrifice her own well being, to preserve their life.

Once again, she addressed Zelda. "You have nothing to worry, my love, I will teleport to the dark side of the forest, take what we need and teleport back, as fast as I can. If we go together, we will have to walk, we will be slower and your family will be vulnerable."

Ambrose and Hilda were silent, carefully considering Liliths words, while Sabrina looked up from her notes. "Can't you teleport us, Lily? You teleported me, so many times."

Despite her annoyance, Lilith's patience with Sabrina was infinite. "Yes, darling, I could, but I wouldn't be strong enough to fight, if we had to face multiple attackers. The energy I spend in teleporting always depends on numbers. It's quite easy to teleport a single person, but an entire coven would drain my energy for a while and this precious time would be enough if we had to face a fast strike."

The way Lilith protected her family warmed Zelda's heart. The redhead could feel Lilith's fear of what Lucifer could do, especially to Zelda, but she never lived her life ruled by fear and she wouldn't start it now. 

Zelda's voice sounded loud and aggravated, as it always did when she was losing an argument. "I won't have you in risk for us, nobody here is going alone, this is my final say over the matter." 

She knew they were walking in thin ice now, but she insisted, as if the last word on the matter were, indeed, hers. 

Although Zelda's tone of voice was calm, her eyes were cold. "If you insist on this madness we're going to argue and I'm not in the mood, darling." The term of endearment left her lips in a condescend way and, at that precise moment, Zelda knew she lost the dispute. 

Lilith turned again, looking at her in rage. On that moment, Zelda realized their worst arguments began when one of them became arrogant or stubborn, when they couldn't respect their mutual needs.

Lilith's eyes widened in a barely contained anger. She took a step closer to Zelda, their noses almost touching. "Well my dearest, maybe I want to argue this time." 

For a brief moment, Lilith eyes were entirely black, and if Zelda were anybody else, she would be afraid. But, as much terrifying as the demoness could be, Zelda could never feel anything but love for her. 

A second later, Lilith disappeared in a black fog and, just like a door opened by a violent gust of wind, all the memories of their worst verbal disputes came back to Zelda's mind.

….

Lilith was still trembling in rage.

Of all the things her lover could bring back from their relationship, of course, she would use that arrogant commanding tone of voice, the one she used when she wanted to be obeyed. 

Lilith hated it and Zelda knew it. No one on hell or earth had the power to challenge Lilith that way. Only Zelda was able to bring the best and the worst from Lilith, and that was one of the reasons why Lilith was so head over heels in love.

The decision to teleport to the far end of the forest was made to avoid jumping on Zelda's neck, kissing her senseless in front of her family. 

At least, the redhead had no power to follow her, otherwise she would be jumping over roots, while talking nonstop about Lilith's stubbornness.

Putting off thoughts about Zelda, she focused on the main task, the reason behind their argument. 

Lilith walked fast over the woods, averting branches and roots, mentally reviewing the list of what she should take.

Her nostrils flared, as she smelled the air. There was still no sign of Lucifer's acolytes, but it would be a matter of time until they found her.

That night, the forest seemed alive, with so many sounds she never heard before. The shadows moving around her were not threatening, only curious. They were from different sizes and forms, hoovering behind a large stone, hiding everytime she looked at their direction.

Deciding they weren't a threat, Lilith kept her pace, reaching the heart of the forest when the pale light of the crescent moon could be seen between the leaves. 

First, she looked for the oldest trees, taking a few branches from an Oak, a cedar and a willow, not before casting a silent plea for the sacred ancient beings, asking permission for using their bodies on their ritual.

The herbs listed on the book were abundant in the woods, as well as common in any witch's herbarium. Actually, both Lilith and Hilda had those herbs ready to be used, but the manuscript was very specific about the need to pick up wild herbs, bathed in moonlight. 

It was easy to find all the items. In less than 15 minutes she had gathered Belladonna, Star Anise, Artemisia, Lavender and Sage. She carefully folded everything, checking the leather bag one last time.

Satisfied with her work, she stood from the dusty ground, ready to teleport back to the Spellmans, where Zelda would be certainly waiting to continue their quarrel.

Looking around, to be sure she was not leaving anything behind, Lilith stopped in her tracks, once the demons Oghtan and Golvek materialized from the shadows. 

If they had any idea of how irritated she was, they would never confront her, but demons aren't the most intelligent creatures in the world, so they approached, anyway.

Their attitude was not exactly aggressive, but they made it clear by the way their moved, they wanted her attention. 

At that moment, she could just teleport and leave them behind, regardless, she was curious to know what message they had for her. 

Because, of course, considering they would be no match to Lilith in power, the only reason to be following her steps would be to share some news from their lord.

Lilith straightened her back, facing them. "Oghtan, Golvek, greetings." Her eyes were menacing as she looked at them. "Is there any good reason why you're following me through the woods?"

Golvek bowed, respectfully. "Greetings, Lilith, mother of demons, we mean no harm." He took two steps ahead. "The Dark Lord demands your presence in hell."

Lilith smirked. "Well, if you're his errand boy, you can tell him I have nothing to do with him, and that I would be glad if he forgot about my existence on earth.

Golvek flinched under her gaze, as the weak coward he always had been. "Well, my Lady, I apologize, but he told us to deliver a second message, if your answer was a negative one."

Oghtan snarled in Lilith's direction, but averted his gaze when she stared at him. Their powers combined were not even a fraction of Lilith's magic and while she knew Golvek was afraid of her, Oghtan could be fool enough to try some desperate move. He was unpredictable, so eager to please his master.

"Golvek, spill it out any of his threats, nothing will change my mind."

"That be the case, Madam Satan, the Dark Lord wishes you to know if you don't go back for where you belong, immediately, he will bathe in your lover's blood and feist in her flesh."

Lilith was certain all colour was drained from her face, but from hate and not fear. Her first instinct was to kill one of those demons and have the other to deliver a skull. But this kind of reaction would cause no effect on the Dark Lord. They were slaves, just as she had been in the past.

"I will kill anyone or anything that attempts to harm my mate, do you hear me?"

She step ahead, her face and eyes showing all her demoness fury. Both demons reacted at that, flinching. 

Golvek bowed again and turned to leave, but Oghtan moved faster than she could react, jumping and striking her in the face. 

The blow was not enough to drawn blood, yet unbalanced her. She turned to punish him for his insolence, but she had no chance to act, as one of the shadows hidden in the woods came to view, proving to be a massive troll. 

Dumbfounded, Lilith just watched, as the huge form snarled "protect the witch I will" before grabbing Oghtan by legs and torso, tearing him apart as if he was a doll. 

Before she even understood what was happening Golvek ran away, chased by two other creatures.

The one who had just destroyed Oghtan bowed to Lilith and her only reaction was to bow back and murmur. "Thank you." 

Once again she was surprised, when the magnifcent creature smiled to her, before he turned away, walking back to the shadows.

"That was… interesting…"

Casting a last glance to the dark woods, she teleported to the safety of the Spellman's mortuary.

….

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the things I like it most about Zelda and Lilith dynamics are their endless arguments, so I decided to bring some of it to the story. I hope it goes well on a romantic plot.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'll go after her"

Zelda moved to the back door, just to be blocked by Hilda's arm. "No, Zelda, you're not going." The redhead looked at her sister in what she expected would be a menacing glare, but Hilda didn't seemed intimidated. "She is right, until we have some of our powers back, we're defenseless, we would slow her down and our family would be at risk."

"Hilda, she’s out there, alone..."

"As incredible as it may seen, this is the most reasonable action, because we couldn't be helpful if she was attacked and she could get hurt or captured to defend one of us. Let's face it, she has a good point."

Closing the door, Hilda grabbed the keys and turned, her face softening when she saw Zelda's anguished features. "Zelda, she's one of the most powerful demons in the underworld, she can take care of herself." 

Hilda almost never touched her, so Zelda was surprised when her younger sister took one of her hands. “Regardless of your memory loss, you do realize she loves you, right?” 

At Hilda's words, the redhead nodded, feeling her own eyes watering. She never been that emotional over her life, but it was hard to control her feelings when everything seemed so out of place. “Zelda, I never seen a love as deep as yours, so please, think about it carefully and don't blame her for doing what in under her power to protect you.”

Nodding, Zelda took a calming breath. "You're right, I'll go upstairs and wait." Her eyes became harder, as she added. "But if she isn't back in a hour, I don't care about you or the devil itself, I'll find her and bring her back."

At that, Hilda shuddered. "If it comes to that, you can be sure, I'll be by your side, but let's hope for the best. Take some rest, you need it."

Zelda went upstairs, feeling more and more anxious as the minutes passed. Closing the bedroom door, she rested her forehead on the cold wood, trying to calm her nerves.

Ten minutes went by and then twenty. She thought about taking a shower or reading a book, but all she could do was walk in circles, while trying to listen to any sounds announcing Lilith's arrival.

There was nothing she could do, unless waiting. As she paced on her bedroom, a visceral need to protect her partner set place in her heart, turning her feelings on something palpable. 

The despair she felt, once Lilith teleported away, spoke louder than any memories yet to come back. Until that precise moment, Zelda's still had her deepest feelings unidentified, as if some part of her mind were still blind.

But now the fog on her confused brain was finally dissipating and she could see it clearly. Their feelings were real and Lilith was a extension of her soul, the first and only to bring this kind of deep consuming affection from Zelda's heart. 

The contradiction between memories and feelings were still disturbing, but Zelda could no longer deny their bond. 

No footsteps were heard before the door opened, revealing a visible tired Lilith. Zelda's eyes watered, as she ran toward the woman, shoving her against the door, arms around the brunette's shoulders in a tight embrace. 

"You're back!" She didn't want to cry, but she couldn't contain a sob. "I was so worried about you."

"Hey, it's all right. I'll always come back for you, no matter what." Lilith's arms were solid around her waist, her hands tracing soothing circles in Zelda's back, as the redhead shivered, hiding her face on the crook of Lilith's neck.

A couple of minutes passed while they just held each other, until Zelda's heartbeat went back to its normal pace. As soon as she became aware of the reality of Lilith safe in her arms, her temper won the battle over her fear.

Firmly, she pushed Lilith away from her arms, glancing at her in ager. "How can I love you so much and want to kill you at the same time?" 

Zelda was again in the center of their bedroom, pacing as she pointed an accusing finger towards Lilith. "How could you be so careless, going alone to the dark side of the woods?"

"Not again." Lilith pinched the bridge of her nose in a heroic attempt to be calm. "Why do you fight me, when all I want is to protect you, Zelda?" Lilith's face was a mix of sadness and exhaustion.

"Protect me? Would you care to explain why the hell do you think that killing yourself is a good way to protect me? How do you think I'd be if you're gone, hurt or killed."

Lilith closed her eyes, visible pained by Zelda's words. "He won't kill me, Zelda." Looking up again, her eyes hardened, as she added. "You don't understand, do you?" 

Lilith walked fast toward her, keeping just a small distance from her face. "How do you think Lucifer would hurt me the most?" Her smirk was ironic. "What do you think he could do to you, Zelda? His is a cold, calculist beast and I'm trying to keep you as far away from his fury as I can." 

Now it was her time to pace around the room throwing her arms up, as if the heavens could help her. "Please, think about it for a minute and stop questioning my reasons to protect you."

"I'm not afraid of him." Zelda's voice sounded brave, but her body betrayed her, shivering beyond the perspective of becoming a target for Lucifer's violence. He was cruel and she couldn't even imagine what he could do to her body and soul, if he decided to punish her.

"But you should." Lilith stopped, her face pale. "How can you be so stubborn, when your powers are weak?" In two long strides she had Zelda pinned against a wall, arms holding her shoulders.

Zelda's anger subsided once she saw tears on those imposible blue eyes. "Damn you, Zelda Spellman, I can't lose you, don't you see?"

Zelda was touched by her statement, so she stopped struggling and looked directly into Lilith's eyes. 

Any words she would say died on her lips, as soon as she realized Lilith's face was bruised. Tentative fingers pushed the soft hair aside, touching the darkening skin on her temple and around the left eye. "Darling, you're hurt, what happened?

Lilith avoided her eyes, with a shrug. "It's nothing, you don't need to worry." She signed, helding Zelda waist again as a soft kiss was delivered in Zelda's lips. "At least, now I know which demons were on the woods, but believe me when I say I haven't been in danger." 

Lilith's arms around her waist tightened and she nuzzled Zelda's cheek, inhaling her scent. Zelda imagine if her smell had the same calming effect on Lilith as the brunette's scent had on her own body. 

Lilith's voice was cold. "They were just weak servants, one of them fool enough to slap me on the face." 

"I don't care if they were strong or not, Lilith, they've touched you, that's enough for me." Zelda kissed her, tenderly, their lips lingering, as they relaxed in the warm embrace.

"Despite the black eye, nothing happened to me and they learned a lesson." 

They look at each other's eyes for a long moment, as Zelda's hands traveled from Lilit's shoulder to her face. "Please, tell me what happened."

Lilith signed. "They came to me, two of them, with a message."

"What kind of message?"

"The same old speech, I should go back, or I would be punished. It so predictable, pathetical even." 

They held each other, closely, their hands caressing wherever they touched. The caresses were not made to arouse, but Zelda's body reacted it anyway, the heat in her core increasing with their proximity. 

"I can't even imagine Lucifer's hands on you, I go out of my mind with worry, I want to kill him for even imagining he can force himself on you...." Zelda's voice trembled in fear and Lilith tightened her hold. 

The redhead signed, feeling safe in her arms. Nuzzling Zelda's face with the tip of her nose, Lilith murmured. "When I literally told them to go back to hell, one of those ridiculous animals had the audacity to attack me."

Zelda took a sharp breath, in horror, but once again Lilith's soothing voice calmed her rising temper. "When I was ready to teach them a lesson, something came from the shadows and tore the demon apart."

At that, Zelda's eyes widened. "Something?"

"A creature, that could be better described as troll, came from behind a stone and violently attacked Oghtan." Her eyes were distant, as if she was trying to find the answer to a puzzle. "I could feel them, those trolls, as well as other creatures around me, while I was grabbing the herbs, but they didn't seem menacing, not to me, at least."

"Maybe they were protecting you." Their faces were almost touching, but at that moment, Lilith's eyes were looking at the wall, pensive. One of Lilith's hands was still holding Zelda's waist, while the other came up, to Zelda's hairline, absently entwining her fingers on soft locks.

"Perhaps, but I have the feeling they were just watching me, like powerful sentinels in the woods." The brunette came out of her musings, looking back at Zelda with a tender smile. "I could only see them when they protected me and do you know what amazed me the most? The demons didn't seem to notest the creature's presence."

"What do you mean?"

Lilith's face translate her amazement, while she explained. "The demons were unaware of their presence, even when they were attacked by those creatures." Zelda frowned and Lilith studied her face, adding. "I know, it's really weird. The demons acted as if they belonged to a different realm and couldn't see them, does it make any sense to you?"

Zelda thought for a minute. "Well, I have never seen gnomes until yesterday morning, so, maybe different energy helms sustain specific creatures, or these trolls can actually decide exactly to who and when they will show themselves."

They were silent for a long moment, absorbing those new informations. To Zelda, it was enough to know their efforts were working and they were in contact with magical creatures ruled by another kind of power, one which never belonged to Lucifer or was controlled by him.

Lilith was the first one to speak, their mouths almost touching. "I'm sorry if I scared you, my love, but I did what was the best for both of us. I wouldn't be able to fight, worried about your safety."

Zelda grabbed Lilith's head, also entwining her fingers in dark curls. "I'm confused about so many things right now, but my love for you is undeniable." Zelda touched their foreheads, signing. "So please, be careful my darling, I can't stand the idea of losing you."

"Don't worry Zelda Spellman, the only possible way to get rid of me would be if you no longer loved me." A small kiss was delivered in Zelda's lips. "I would never leave out of fear, but only out of love."

Holding Lilith's head in her hands, Zelda murmured. "Never, I love you more than I'm able to describe it with words."

Lilith's closed her eyes as a single tear fell on her cheek and Zelda could no longer resist her. She kissed the woman in her arms, trying to put everything she felt on the kiss, on the hands caressing Lilith's shoulder. 

Lilith was surprised for a brief moment, but responded in kind, invading Zelda's mouth with a hot, hungry tonge. 

Their kiss was deep, intense, it talked about love and respect, but most of all, it spoke of their deep bond. Zelda could feel Lilith's magic around her and inside her, as if their souls were entwined since the beginning of time.

Lilith's delicious hands caressed Zelda's back and waist, making the redhead dizzy with want. Her own hands moved to Lilith's waist, finding the hem of her top and them soft skin. 

Zelda inhaled deep, feeling the heat coming from her lover. "Your skin is on fire, darling." 

Lilith shivered, kissing her mouth again, and them, her lips traveled for Zelda's neck. "If you want me to stop, say it now, Zelda, or I won't be able to."

"Don't you dare to hold back now! I need you."

Zelda took a small step back from Lilith's arms, opening the tiny buttons of her own dress, as avid eyes followed her hands. It felt wonderful to have such raw desire directed at her.

Zelda felt light and happy for the first time in days, so she smiled at Lilith, while her own skin was revealed to the brunette's eyes. Lilith smiled back and swallowed hard, as Zelda walked slowly to the bed, biting her bottom lip to contain her grin at Lilith's obvious hunger.

"Come to me, darling and let me show you how much I want you." The moment Zelda climbed on their bed, her dress was gone.

Lilith took a moment to watch her. "A few days ago, I thought I have lost you and I would never see you like this again."

"Come here and let me prove to you everything will be alright." Zelda held out her hand, calling her. "You were right, our love brought me back to you." 

Lilith slowly walked toward the bed and Zelda knelt in soft sheets, as her hands helped Lilith to take her top and pants off. Zelda eyes traveled from Lilith's breasts, still covered in lace, to her beautiful toned legs. "Oh darling, you're so beautiful."

Trembling hands held Zelda's head up, so their eyes met. "You're the beautiful one, my love. You have no idea how happy you're making me now."

Zelda could no longer wait to feel Lilith's skin on hers. "No more waiting, I need you." Zelda pulled Lilith to the bed, turning their both in a swift move, so she was on top. 

Lilith smiled at her and sat on bed, Zelda's long legs straddling her hips. "My woman, always so skilled on bed." Her hands caressed Zelda's legs and hips, but they didn't went any further, as if Lilith was waiting for her. "You said you couldn't wait to have me…" a kiss was placed in Zelda's neck and descended upon her chest. "Here I am, what are you going to do now that you have me?"

"I can think on a few things I can do to you…"

The only word able to describe Zelda's need at that moment was hunger and her lips were indeed starved, when they found Lilith's mouth. If Lilith was letting her set the pace, Zelda would be happy to oblige.

The brunette took a sharp breath as Zelda's lips traveled from her mouth to her neck, leaving soft love bites on the way. 

Her fingers entwined in Zelda's hair, as Zelda's mouth returned to those luscious lips, swallowing soft moans of pleasure. Zelda's hands followed the path of elegant shoulders and back, skilled fingers opening her lover's bra.

Looking down, Zelda's heart fluthered in her chest at the sign of Lilith's naked breasts. 

Hands followed her eyes, eliciting the most delicious sounds. Lilith's eyes were dark pools of desire, looking deep into Zelda's soul. 

Her skin was hot, burning in need for Zelda's touch. "Zelda…"

"Yes, my love?" Lilith laid down, arching her chest for Zelda's touch. "Tell me, darling, what do you need?"

In a trembling voice, Lilith murmured. "You... only you…" 

It was still hard for Zelda to believe that such powerful being was hers to love and to take. Lilith's hands were ravenous, stroking Zelda's legs and hips making it difficult for her to keep her focus. 

Taking Lilith's hands, Zelda guided them to her still covered breasts and Lilith caressed them, before pulling the straps down on her shoulder, until they were free for her avid hands and mouth. Zelda moaned as Lilith pulled her down, taking her niples, sucking it hard. 

Lilith rolled them, until she had Zelda under her body, as the redhead locked one of her long legs on Lilith's hips, eager to keep their bodies in a tight embrace. Lilith's voice was hoarse with need. "You drive me crazy, always…" open mouthed kiss were delivered on Zelda's chest, stomach and lower, as Lilith's hand stroke the thigh around her hip, until she found Zelda's lace panties. "Every Time with you is like the first time."

Zelda's heart beat fast at those words and she felt an overwhelming need to look into Lilith's eyes while coming and she was already so close. Her hands went to Lilith's head and the brunette stopped, looking at her, with a question in her eyes. 

Zelda softly pulled her up, until their bodies were entwined. "Don't make me wait, darling, I need you inside me and I want to look into your beautiful eyes when I come."

"That's a request I could never ignore." Lilith's features were a mix of desire and tenderness, she kissed Zelda again, as her hand descended over Zelda's curves, caressing and stroking, until she reached her soaked folds. 

"You're so wet for me…" Lilith swallowed Zelda's moans in another deep kiss, while she entered her with two and than three fingers.

It was bliss, to have Lilith inside her like that, fulfilling and lightning all the spaces that once been cold and empty. Zelda's hips moved of their own accord, slaves of her pleasure. She never been an vocal lover, always taking her pleasure silently, so she was quite surprised with the pleasure sounds coming from her own throat, as if Lilith had the most sweet power over her body.

She was getting closer and closer and Lilith could feel it. "Oh my love, you're almost there… can you hold it for me, darling? You feel so good, don't come yet, let me feel you, please..."

Swallowing hard, Zelda nodded, closing her eyes in an attempt to keep the control over her own body. 

Lilith's voice brought her back to reality. "Hey, look at me." Zelda's vision was blurry as she tried to look in the eyes of her lover. "Yes, that's it, stay with me, let me watch while I take you."

The darkened blue eyes looking directly at her soul were an anchor in a deep ocean of bliss. Zelda couldn't say how long they moved as one, Lilit's fingers inside her clenching walls, keeping her there, on the edge. 

The pleasure was consuming, addicting, the friction between their sweaty bodies delicious, as the heat between them became almost too much to take. Zelda moaned again, as her inner walls contracted, desperate to release. 

Like always, Lilith could read her mind and body. Without words, her trusts became harder and faster, bringing Zelda to the edge again, in seconds. If the woman hadn't kissed her in the right moment, she would have woke the entire house with a sharp scream of pleasure.

Zelda came, her body moving fast with Lilith's trusts, her nails almost punishing Lilith's soft skin. 

In a long and last trust, she saw light and than, her body finally relaxed, spent from the effort as well as the pleasure.

Maybe she dozed off for a while, until her senses brought her back to the touch of soft fingers, tracing the lines of her forehead and jaw. The touch was so sweet and relaxing, Zelda fell asleep again, with a deep sign of pure happiness.

….

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

"Lilith…"

She woke up startled, looking for what might have wakened her. It was still dark outside, so it was not dawn yet. Zelda was entwined in her, peaceful sleeping, head resting on her shoulder.

She felt dizzy for a brief moment, as always happened when some unwelcome magical influence was trying to reach her. 

Broadening her perception to their room and than to the house, she tried to feel if something was out of place, but the energy field around the Spellman's mortuary was intact.

"Lilith…" Now the source of the disturbance was clear and a familiar sense of dread assaulted her heart.

Lilith sat up carefully not to wake Zelda, directioning her attention to the outside. The redhead stirred when she moved, softly protesting when Lilith left their warm cocoon, but a kiss on her forehead, followed by an whispered "I love you" was enough to send her back to deep sleep.

Out of modesty and not wanting him to believe she had any interest in seduce him, Lilith covered her naked body with a satin robe, before she stood in front of the window.

Even in the dark, It was easy to locate him, three hundred yards from the house. 

Due to her powerful vision, Lilith could perfectly see Lucifer in his human facade. He always believed this form made him less terrifying, but Lilith would disagree. Those sharp features held so much evil as his demon form.

"You challenge me, Lilith…"

Lilith could have replied, or protested, but she only stood there at the window, staring at him, feeling nothing but disdain.

Lucifer's purpose was clear to her, he was there to inspire fear, but Lilith was not at all surprised at her lack of emotions about the creature. She had no respect, hate or even fear for him, she felt absolutely nothing looking at his knowing smirk and bright eyes. 

Maybe her attitude would infuriate him, or perhaps he would finally understand he had no power over her anymore. 

It always have been easy for him to manipulate the devotion of the lonely broken creatures, and for centuries, she had been one among them.

All those years blindly following his orders or believing on his empty promises were nothing more than her own need to be loved, to be connected to someone. 

But that sad creature staring at her was incapable of love or to feel, his sense of self importance was based on fear and nothing real came from it, only subservience. He was weak and, in some deep corner of her mind, Lilith felt sorry for him.

Lilith was finally free and the feeling of coming out from her mental chains brought peace to her heart. 

Lucifer's fake smile faltered and she knew he could feel it, her despise. Lilith didn't answer his call, but she stood there, somehow challenging him, silently telling him she was stronger, because she loved and she was loved in return.

"Don't challenge me demoness… you're mine."

"No, she is not." Zelda's strong thought echoed between them, a moment before soft arms enveloped Lilith's shoulders and waist, from behind. 

Lilith was surprised when the physical warm embrace became a wave of energy surrounded her in the form of a protection dome.

She accepted Zelda's claim over her, leaning in her taller frame, while the redhead rested her chin on Lilith's shoulder. The arms around Lilith's held her even tighter, as the redhead stared at the darkness with hard eyes.

Lilith allowed Zelda to express her magical ownership over her body and soul. Their bond, the deep connection between spirits, filled her senses, offering no space to Lucifer's magic. Lilith surrendered to her, but on the other end, Zelda was equally hers to take.

Zelda claimed her in the most powerful way, making it clear there would be no room for his threats. 

Lilith could tell Zelda was furious with his audacity to come in person to threaten their relationship, the message was silent, yet clear. "Lilith is mine, don't challenge our love, you'll lose."

Lucifer tilted his head to the side, eyes narrowed, maybe in surprised or in disbelief. A second later, he was gone, but Lilith was not deluded to believe he was defeated. Probably furious and thinking about his next step.

Lilith turned in Zelda's arms, encircling her neck. "That was not the manifestation of a powerless witch, my love." 

Zelda looked at Lilith, blinking fast as if coming out from a magical trance. "I know, I felt really powerful a moment ago, could you feel it too?"

"Yes, it seems you have your magic back."

"No, not the powers I used to have, but something entirely different, more visceral and in touch with everything around us." The redhead smiled, tightening her arms around Lilith's waist. 

Zelda had one of the sheets around her naked body and Lilith admired the goddess in her arms. Her eyes were warm, but troubled. "I heard his call and I feared for you, I thought he was inside the house." The redhead closed her eyes, signing. "I thought he would try to attract you outside."

Lilith nodded, resting her head on Zelda's shoulder. "Yes, I woke up startled, but the barriers are strong around the house." She looked up at Zelda and a soft kiss was delivered on Lilith's lips. "You don't need to worry, he has no power over me anymore."

The arms around Lilith's waist tightened again as she pulled a still shaken Zelda to the bed. "Let's go back to bed, you're cold." 

Zelda's expression was pensive. "What about your powers darling, are they also changing?"

Lilith looked down at her hands, flexing her fingers. "To be honest, I don't feel anything different, but I haven't used my magic since the first ritual."

Zelda considered her answer. "Well, I wasn't feeling different until a moment ago, when all my thoughts were about protection." She lay down, still lost in her musings. "When I felt danger around you, I just acted on instinct, gathering force from some unknown source. It was me on command, but a powerful energy surrounding us answered my call."

They were entwined again in the warm bed, Lilith's head propped up in one hand, as she looked at Zelda in wonder. "You surprised him, I can tell."

"Yes, I believe he was indeed stunned, he's not used to be challenged and, to add insult to injury, I was one of his worshipers."

Lilith smiled and delivered a soft kiss on Zelda's lips, as the redhead cuddled even closer to her body. The room was quiet, peaceful even, but Lilith could tell Zelda was troubled. "Darling, are you all right?"

Sitting again on their bed, Zelda was obviously worried. "Why did you implied he would hurt me, instead of you? His attitude towards you was utterly menacing." The concern for Lilith's safety was clear in her anguished eyes. "The way he looked at you… it terrifies me."

Lilith thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully. Of course Lucifer would be dangerous, even to her, but he also needed her powers. "Well, I have been his most loyal servant for centuries, so you need to understand why he is so adamant about my return." She looked at Zelda, smirking. "Of course I'm not naive and I know that once he realizes I'm not going back to him, he will do anything under his power to inflicts me pain." 

Bringing one of Zelda's hands to her lips she added. "And nothing would hurt me more, than having you hurt or worst, killed."

Zelda was silent, considering her words. Of course, Lilith found herself utterly disturbed by Lucifer's presence so near the house, but she tried to keep her voice steady. "You, Zelda Spellman, are the biggest obstacle for his needs, what makes you a target, the only way to break me or to make me bend the knee in exchange for your safety."

There was a pause and than Zelda moved closer, leaning in to kiss Lilith's lips. Her hand was warm, palm against Lilith's face.

"If that's the case, why hasn't he killed me yet?

Lilith turned her head, to kiss Zelda's palm. "The only thing bigger than his ego is his vanity." Her smile was sad. "When he first notice I had feelings for you, he pointed out I was a fool, that no one would never loved me the way he did." 

She continued, under Zelda's intense gaze. "He was probably very sure that without your memories you would reject me and nothing would make him happier than to see me alone again, heart broken over a lost love."

A lonely tear escaped from Zelda's eyes, as Lilith added. "But his plans didn't work, did they? I'm still here and wonder of wonders you still wants me around you."

Zelda lay down beside her, nuzzling against her neck. "I love you and I need you as much as you need me, Lilith. I can't even imagine my life without you anymore, or you loving someone else, it's painful..."

It took her a moment to realize Zelda shared her fears, that she also would be destroyed if Lilith was gone. 

After a long silence, Lilith murmured. "I never loved him, you know… I feared him, had some respect for his power, but love… love was an odd concept to me." Lilith smiled sadly, feeling sorry for the lost time. "Before you, I was convinced love was a ilusion, a human fabrication." Kissing Zelda's head, she inhaled her sweet scent. "It only took the right witch to melt my cold heart."

They shared a deep kiss. "I love you, Lilith."

"And I love you, Zelda Spellman."

They were in each other arms for a long time, until the darkness subsided and the shining rays of the morning coloured the sky. 

Eventually, a peaceful sleep claimed their tired bodies. No nightmares haunted them and hours later they woke up feeling stronger.

Their belonged to each other and no one would get in their way. 

....

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Lilith smiled to herself, while she dressed to face the day. She was feeling surprisingly rested considering the unwelcome night visit.

Perhaps she should be worried about Lucifer's blatant threats or even afraid, but it was another beautiful sunday morning and she had good reasons for feeling hopeful. 

A week ago, when she realized Zelda had lost all memories of their time together, she felt defeated, but the days following the first ritual were encouraging.

Tonight they would perform the second ritual, but for Lilith there were already enough clues that their powers were shifting, meaning their efforts were rewarded. 

Despite Lilith's fears about Zelda's vulnerability, during their brief exchange with Lucifer, she had manifested an interesting kind of protection magic, strong enough to surprise the Dark Lord. Her powers were already increasing and it would be just a matter of time until Zelda could defend herself again.

Already dressed, Lilith turned and approached her lover, sharing a conspiratory smile through the nightstand mirror. The bedroom was filled with the soft morning light, while Zelda brushed her hair.

Their eyes met and that familiar warm feeling of belonging engulfed Lilith's heart. 

Zelda's voice was slightly hoarse, as always happened when she woke, or after they made love. "That pathetic stalker demon would be surprised to see how well rested and satisfied you look this morning, darling." 

"Well, my love, he would never be able to recognize a satisfied glint in my eyes, I can assure you." Lilith stopped behind her, softly massaging her shoulders. 

"Too bad for him, he has no idea of what he's missing." Zelda stood, passing her arms around Lilith's shoulders, her smile was tender. "And I hope to keep this beautiful sexy light in your eyes for as long as I can."

"That's an easy task, all you have to do is stay by my side." A warm kiss followed Lilith's reply, their arms tightening around each other. 

It was wonderful to share jokes and innuendos with Zelda again. One thing only few people knew about the redhead witch was her playful side. If she could be described as severe or uptite most of the time, her sense of humor would show up when she was relaxed. Lilith cherished those moments, knowing they were reserved for family, only.

Zelda signed in Lilith's arms, as the brunette entwined her fingers in soft auburn hair, kissing her deeply and slowly. The redhead's arms tightened around her shoulders, and she let out a soft moan, while Lilith considered pushing her back on their still unmade bed.

They broke the kiss abruptly when a loud noise, followed by alarming shouts came from downstairs. Lilith teleported both of them to the first floor, keeping a protective arm around Zelda's waist. Lilith's eyes adjusted fast, scanning her surroundings.

A dense smoke was coming from the kitchen and Zelda murmured. "Where's the front door?"

The wind was coming inside, dissipating the smoke and they could hear aggravated voices discussing some unknown topic. It didn't look like a fight, but Lilith wouldn't take any chances.

Pulling Zelda by the hand, she protected the witch with her own body, keeping her a step behind. If Lucifer had found a way to break through their defences, Lilith would have a better chance to shield her lover of any incoming strikes. 

Lilith tried to stay calm, but felt as if her nerves were jumping from her skin. No evil presence was inside the house, otherwise she would have felt it at this point, but her heart thundered loudly inside her chest.

They moved carefully and once they reached the kitchen, they were dumbfounded.

Apparently, Ambrose and Hilda were arguing, while Sabrina seemed not impressed, eating her breakfast as if nothing was out of place.

"What the hell, Ambrose, you'll fix that door or Zelda is going to kill you." Lilith never saw an angry Hilda before, but the younger sister looked ready to jump on someone's neck.

"Calm down, aunt, this is not my fault, I have no idea how it happened."

Looking closely, Lilith could see some burning marks on the walls near to the stove, as well as two burned breads. The wind still moved in a strange way around the kitchen, as if some sort of spell was controlling it.

Zelda reacted faster than Lilith. "What, on the goddess name, are you two doing?"

Hilda and Ambrose were so focused on their own matters, they were startled by Zelda's voice. 

"Calm down aunt Zelda, we can explain everything." His voice trembled from the high adrenaline, caused by a powerful wave of magic. Lilith knew the feeling, so she sympathized with the young man. 

"Sister, this is not Ambrose's fault, he just tried to help me, I can assure you."

With an eyebrow raised, Zelda was still waiting for an explanation, looking from Hilda to Ambrose, but Sabrina was the first to speak.

"I don't understand why you're doing such drama, we have our powers back, shouldn't we be celebrating?"

At that, the three Spellmans looked surprised, while Lilith shared a knowing smile with the girl. Lilith was, once again, proud of Sabrina's tenacity and intelligence. 

The girl's smile was amused and Lilith knew she was happy to be the first one to understand what was happening. 

Zelda narrowed her eyes. "Sabrina, apparently you're the only one who knows what is going on here so, do you care to enlighten us?"

"Well… I was here, having my wonderful sunday breakfast, when aunt Hilda became frustrated with the stove."

"Frustrated?" Zelda's tone was louder than usual, but in Lilith's opinion, she was adorable, looking at Sabrina with her hands resting on her waist.

Sabrina's smile only grew, happy to be the center of their attention while explaining. "Yes, you know how she gets when she can't get the right temperature for her breads." The girl waved a hand on the air to enfitize her words. "Suddenly, a big fire came out of nowhere, as if conjured by someone, but no one had said a word, so…"

Sabrina looked up at Zelda. "Are you following aunt Z? You look confused."

"I am certainly confused. Are you telling me that Hilda caused the fire?"

The girl nodded. "She caused the fire, unintentionally, I must add."

Zelda approached the stove, taking one of the bread pans, contorted by the heat. 

She exchanged a curious look with Lilith. "What about the front door?" Her question was directed to Hilda this time.

"Well, maybe Ambrose can explain it, because I have nothing to do with it." Hilda eyes were wide, but she didn't look scared anymore.

The young man looked confused. He was glacing from the burned stove to the front door, as if some explanation would come from it. "I don't know, I… I just thought about extinguish the fire, I didn't mean to cause a tornado inside the house."

Lilith couldn't contain her giggles, as she moved to the table, sitting beside an amused Sabrina. 

Still bewildered, Ambrose looked at his causin. "Maybe someone could explain what's going on here, because I'm lost."

Zelda eyes were narrowed when she looked at Lilith and Sabrina, but she was not angry anymore, Lilith could tell. In fact, a half smiled was on her face, as she also sat on the table, relaxing. "Let's wait, Ambrose, maybe my soon to be wife and my adorable niece will finally share their thoughts with us, because they seem to be sharing some inner joke."

It was good to have Zelda back at her element. As soon as she felt Lilith relaxing, her worries vanished and her sarcastic tone was a way to say that everything was fine. 

Zelda poured herself some coffee and filled Lilith's cup as well, while Sabrina smile widened. "There's no inner joke aunt Z, but you'll have to agree that it's funny to see Ambrose and Hilda struggling to find their magical balance." 

Zelda tilted her head, looking from Lilith to Sabrina, as the girl added. "You still don't get it, do you? The week is dedicated to young magic, the maiden face of the goddess." Her smile was contagious. "It's hilarious to see you guys dealing with it like old ladies..."

Hilda huffed in annoyance, trying to clean the mess. "Are you implying that Ambrose and I just had some kind of magical teenage rampage?"

Lilith was surprised when Sabrina's features became serious, almost reverent. "No, what I'm saying is that we invited and welcomed the elements in our lives and they've answered. Tonight we will summon the maiden's powers and, as you can see, our magic is stronger, already."

The family was quiet for a moment, absorbing the truth behind Sabrina's words. It was Zelda who finally sealed the deal with those unknown, but powerful forces. "You're correct, darling. We invited them, indeed, and we appreciate its powers." 

Looking up to her sister and nephew, she continued, her voice reaching the commanding tone expected from a leader. "Our coven will practice and learn how to deal with our new magic. Don't worry, family, we will rise above it." 

Taking one of Lilith's hands, she entwined their fingers. "And, with the best teacher as our ally, we will soon find out balance and we'll be stronger than ever."

…..

The day passed fast, as the family made the arrangements for the second ritual. Already dressed in white, Hilda and Zelda worked on the altar, placing the herbs and tools Sabrina would need. 

Zelda was so proud to witness her niece's efforts to perform her duty with perfection. She couldn't remember a time when the young woman had been so focused on a single goal. Sabrina was convinced they would defeat the Dark Lord, releasing their family from his dominance.

Sabrina wished to be free to make her own decisions, to control her own fate and Zelda, who once tried to control the girl, sympathized with her efforts and respected her strength. One day she would be a magnificent woman and she deserved to be free.

Of course, Zelda was also very interested on her own free will, so she could live her life without restraints, loving the woman chosen by her heart.

Walking back to the house, she intended to gatter her family, but she stopped at the first step, as Ambrose, Lilith and Sabrina crossed the threshold.

While Zelda and Hilda prepared the circle, they have been fixing the front door and for their surprise, they were helped by silent gnomes. 

Sabrina was in awe, and her amazement only grew when Lilith told her about the forest trolls, which supposedly helped her against demons. 

The young woman was excited, her voice louder than usual. "C'mon, I never saw a troll, this is so unfair!"

Lilith smile was indulgent. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll have the chance to meet them soon, although I really hope they don't have to save you from any harm."

Zelda smiled to her family, as they descended the stairs, offering her hand to Lilith. "Come, my darling, it's time to call the elements."

Lilith's smile was tender as Zelda led her to the north tower of their magical circle. Ambrose and Hilda took the east and west, as expected, while Sabrina walked to the altar. Zelda closed the circle, gathering her powers to call the guardians of the south.

Inhaling deeply, Zelda closed her eyes, as their combined powers grew. Sabrina stood facing the north, where the power would be flowing through Lilith. 

The altar, a huge and well formed stone, had been placed earlier by Ambrose. Zelda was still impressed at how easily he had lifted the rock, with an elegant move of his arms, floating the heavy granite to its place. He was proud and most of all assured that his powers not only were back, but in a certain way, they were stronger.

Zelda focus was back on the circle as soon as Lilith's beautiful voice echoed through the night, calling the north, with her arms raised above her head. Sabrina repeated Lilith's words also calling the ancient spirit and, as she had practice along the week, tapped her foot on the ground, reverberating the power of the earth inside their sacred space.

Then, she turned to Ambrose, who called the east. After repeating his words, the young woman moved her right arm in the air, twisting it around them. 

A minute later, the young woman turned to Zelda and, as their eyes locked, the redhead could feel the exchange of power between them, it resounded on her body like a electrical charge. Raising her melodious voice, Zelda called the south tower, as Sabrina followed her words, lighting four candles on the stone altar.

At least, the girl turned to Hilda and the circle rose its powers, as they called the west, while the water also twisted on the chalice placed at the altar.

When the circled was formed, Sabrina turned to the north and Lilith channeled all of their powers to the young woman. 

Sabrina took a few deep breaths, and raised her arms again. "We are here tonight, bathed in the light of the crescent moon, to call the maiden goddess, the hunter in the woods, the young blossoming energy, the first of the three faces we will honour until the moon is once again, dark."

The young woman's small hands smashed the herbs, filling a bowl with its essence. The smell filled the air, while she took a step back, drawing a crescent moon in her own forehead. 

Sabrina walked around the circle, blessing one by one, with the same gesture, so they were all with their foreheads marked with the symbol of the maiden face of the goddess.

When the young woman stopped in front of Zelda, she was utterly impressed by the power coming from her niece. It was a mix of their entwined magics, with Lilith's strong will keeping it steady. The girl's eyes were unfocused, as if she was in a deep trance, but her features were serene, peaceful in a way Zelda never saw before.

Sabrina completed the circle, walking back to the altar. Her voice was strong again, raising above the night sounds.

"Blessed be, maiden goddess, tonight we come here to ask for your protection and strength. Please, guide us on the path of new beginnings, giving us courage and strong will to face any challenges."

Sabrina's voice changed, elevating its tone above their heads. Zelda shivered, feeling the power of the goddess's presence among them. "May your divine presence purify our hearts, our souls and our house. May your young anticipation encourage our steps, with the enthusiasm and curiosity of a child and the audacity of the juvenile."

Once again, Sabrina raised her arms. "Sacred maiden huntress, we invite your presence in our lives, we receive your power in our veins." 

At that moment, Zelda may have heard what she would describe as a long howl, but she was quite certain there were no wolves in Greendale. 

Few minutes passed as the circle of witches felt the energy flowing between them, until Sabrina opened her eyes, as if awakening from a dream.

According to the book, the second ritual should also end without secondary activities, like banquets or celebration between the witches. Their only purpose was to be in touch with those ancient powers, so, their circle would remain open until the last ritual.

Lilith relaxed and the energy slowly faded away. The brunette approached Sabrina with a smile. "You should be proud Sabrina, your call was powerful, I'm very impressed."

The girl beamed, pleased by the compliment. As much as she claimed to be a grown woman, she still looked for acceptance, especially from the ones she admired. And Lilith was definitely one of Sabrina's favorite persons. 

Hilda and Ambrose joined than on the altar, hugging the young woman. Zelda approached, her heart filled with join, at seeing her family so happy again. 

She felt Lilith's arm around her waist and relaxed in the woman's warmth. The night was calm, without the threats that have been hunting the Spellmans on the last weeks. 

Ambrose passed his arm around Sabrina's shoulder. "That was great, cousin." He looked around, smiling. "This is really working, isn't?"

"Yes, our powers are growing, I can feel it." Hilda's eyes were hopeful. "Did you hear any noises while we were gathered?"

Sabrina was curious. "Like what? I was so enthralled on my task, that I didn't see or hear anything beyond our circle."

"Do you mean like animal noises, as if we were surrounded by nature? I heard something like that." Ambrose looked around again and Zelda felt the urge to share her experience.

"I heard a howl, but nothing more." 

Lilith tightened her arm around Zelda, her tone concerned. "A howl like a wolf?"

Zelda gave a peck on her lips. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing." 

Their eyes locked and Zelda could feel her lover's concern. Without taking her eyes from Zelda's face, she murmured. "We should go inside. The night is calm, but I don't trust our enemies."

The family agreed about the need to be carefull, but at least, Zelda could feel they weren't afraid anymore.

….

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was a long wait, but as much as I tried, the chapter was not the way I wanted, so, I had to wait, until the inspiration was aligned with enough time to write it. I hope next chapter comes sooner, as I'm already working on it.   
> Thank you for the comments, they always inspire me.


	12. Chapter 12

They moved up hill as fast as they could, Zelda's heart thundering for the effort and excitement. The celebration of the summer solstice was probably the biggest event on their calendar, attracting witches from many neighboring cities.

The occasion was special for two reasons. It was the first time Lilith attended a seasonal festival and it was their first official date as a couple. 

To Hilda's annoyance, they were late to the main celebration, but Zelda dismissed her sister's complains, stating she had the right to relax, at least once in a lifetime. They were also a little inebriated, by wine and power flowing from many small gatherings of people, celebrating and conjuring.

After the family left for the party, they should just get ready to be there in half an hour, but they ended up in a heated make up session on the shower. Despite Hilda's ironic comments about how Zelda became unpunctual lately, the redhead certainly wouldn't complain about the passionate nature of their affair. 

Zelda was not just more relaxed regarding time, but she had been at easy about almost everything. Waking hand in hand with her lover, she was feeling happy and younger than ever. Lilith was everything she ever wished for a lover, beautiful, sexy, smart and funny in an alluring dark way. She was also gentle and caring, something Zelda was not used to. Lilith was not self centered as many of Zelda's previous lovers, always interested in what Zelda had to say or how she felt. 

The feeling of been the center of someone's attention was not just wonderful, but emotionally liberating. Lilith could be more than a thousand years old, but she also could be like a young girl sometimes, amazed about things she never experienced before, eager to learn. For Zelda, it was always a honour to introduce mortal pleasures to her lover. 

Zelda was in love and intended to enjoy every single moment of it, even if she didn't know how long she would have Lilith for herself. No promises or declarations were made, but deep in her heart she felt the bond, a deep connection of mind and soul.

When they reached the main bonfire, they took off their shoes, entwining their fingers, as a crowd of people surrounded them. 

As Lilith pulled her to the dancing circle, all she could think about was her beautiful blue eyes, and the sound of the drums. Lilith held her as they danced, looking deeply into her eyes. Despite the loud music, Lilith words were clear, whispered in Zelda's ear. "I love you, Zelda Spellman."

Zelda woke up startled, still hearing the sounds of the drums. She was on her bed, not in the green fields of the summer solstice, anymore. 

Another memory, a happy one, this time. 

Zelda looked around, trying to figure out what have woken her up, but the bedroom was silent and Lilith was in deep sleep. 

After a few minutes of quiet peace, she dozed off for a moment, just to be awaken by a thud, and a second one and a third. 

Zelda sat on the bed, looking to any dark shadows or intrusive presences, but she couldn't see anything. The first sounds of dawn could be heard, as the deep darkness was slowly replaced by the soft lights of the morning. 

Than, she heard the bump again and jumped out of the bed, to look for the source of the noise. It was coming from the window, so Zelda tiptoed behind the heavy curtains, trying to see anything beyond it, but it was still too dark to discern any contours. 

When she tentatively reached for the curtains, she jumped back, when Lilith's hand touched her back. "Zelda, what are you doing?"

The redhead looked over her shoulder annoyed. "Don't scare me like that, witch!"

Lilitt just ignored her, looking around the room. "What are you doing wandering like a ghost at this hour?"

"There's something outside the window. It's tapping the glass."

Zelda felt Lilith's protective arm around her waist, while she was gently turned, until she was behind the brunette's back. Slowly, Lilith approached the window, looking outside. Of course, her preternatural sight would allow her to see what was behind the curtain. 

She was still for a moment and than, she reached for the curtain, pushing it aside. Zelda gasped in surprise as the amber eyes of a gorgeous and majestic eagle, looked directly at her. 

"I believe it's a familiar." Lilith's tone was surprised and amused at the same time. 

"A familiar? Did you evoke one?"

"No, not me…" Lilith nodded, as she opened the window and the beautiful animal reached for Zelda. "Well, it answers to which one of us she belongs."

Zelda smiled and reached for the eagle, who allowed a light caress at her head. Her claws and beak were intimidating, but she was acting as if she always belonged to Zelda. 

"You don't have a familiar, do you?" Lilith asked, as her fingers also caressed the soft plumes.

"As any initiated child, I had a familiar, centuries ago, but after he passed away I didn't look for another one."

Lilith hummed. "She is a big girl, we'll have to think how to make her comfortable into the house." The animal rested at the window, looking at Zelda. 

"Should we feed her?"

Lilith thought for a moment. "We can try, but I have no doubt she is a good hunter." As if answering Lilith, the eagle made a screech, turning her powerful neck to the side, as if hearing for preys. "Yes, you certainly are…"

Zelda touched her again, feeling the powerful muscles of her wings. "You're welcome at my house, noble friend, thanks for coming to me." The animal bowed respectfully and Zelda added. "I will call you 'Mist'."

"It suits her." Lilith's arms surrounded Zelda's waist and a soft kiss was delivered behind her ear, but before she could turn and kiss her fiance properly, a loud knock on the door interrupted her. 

Sabrina's voice had that high pitch that announced some trouble. "Aunts? May I come in?"

Lilith released Zelda and headed for the door. "What's the problem, Brina?"

The girl entered the room in a hurry. "Aunt Zelda, please, don't freak out, but I have a… situation…" The young woman looked at Mist. 

"Wow! Who is that?"

"Apparently, I have a new familiar, that I didn't evoked, I must add." Sabrina's eyes were huge, looking at the eagle, until Zelda's voice brought her back to reality. "What's the matter Sabrina, why are you up at this early hour?"

The girl looked at Zelda, hands up in a defensive position. "Well, it's about Salem." She looked from Zelda to Lilith. "I need you guys to just stay calm, until I find a way to solve some kind of… situation…"

As Sabrina was well known for her many experiences with spells, Zelda was suspicious. "What did you do to Salem this time?"

"Nothing, when I woke up this morning, I almost fell from the bed, because I had a black jaguar licking my feet." Sabrina paced in front of them, waving her hands, as she explained. "In a few seconds he did that little thing he does with the neck, and I realised it was Salem laid there, not as a cat, but as the king of the jungle."

Lilith and Zelda exchanged a knowing look and Sabrina enquired. "What? Do you have any idea what's going on here?"

As if listening to their talk, Salem's huge head poked inside the room, looking for Sabrina. Zelda took a step back, instinctively, but as impressive as he was, his eyes were still kind, as he bumped on Sabrina, asking for a scratch on the ears, as he always did in his cat form.

Lilith approached Salem, admiring his beautiful strength. "Well, I think we'll soon be visited by our new familiars, all of us." Looking to Sabrina, she added. "And we must be prepared to receive the good gifts from the Goddess."

….

The day passed uneventful and no other familiars visited the house. Late afternoon, when Lilith descended the stairs, fresh from a shower, she expected to have a relatively peaceful tea with her sister in law, who had been baking some of her wonderful cookies.

But her expectations were frustrated as soon as she reached the first floor. Zelda's voice could be heard from affair and she was furious. "Hilda, how could you allow her to leave the house alone?"

Hilda was at the back door, looking outside with a worried frown. "Well, if you really believe anyone can stop Sabrina when she's decided to do something, you don't know how much alike you she really is, Zelda Spellman."

Lilith approached them, already worried. "What happened, where's Sabrina?"

Hilda was obviously relieved to see Lilith. "Salem was gone for hours and she was convinced something was wrong with him." 

"He's probably hunting in the woods, he's a damn jaguar, for goddess sake!" Zelda huffed in annoyance, pushing Hilda aside. 'll find her and bring her back home."

"Zelda, don't!" Lilith tried to reach her, but she was already outside and away from the house's protection. Lilith followed her, hurried. "Come back to the house, my love, I'll find her."

Ignoring her, Zelda walked fast to the woods, where Sabrina had presumably gone. "Don't ask me to leave Sabrina alone, where that demon can find her!"

Lilith knew Zelda's mother instinct would speak louder than anything, so she followed her lover, but Zelda was walking fast, keeping Lilith a few feet behind her. 

It was not a big distance, but enough for Lucifer, who teleported out of nowhere, grabbing Zelda by the neck.

The redhead tried to fight his grip, but his hands were like iron around her neck and waist. 

Lilith stopped in her tracks, as he turned to her, with a sardonic smile on his face. "Lilith, my dearest, it's been a long time."

"Lucifer, take your hands away from my mate."

He smiled at her, his eyes shining in challenge. "Oh Lilith, I missed your fierceness so much… Aren't you already tired of fooling around with this witch? You belong to hell, my dear, I need you back to your duties."

Zelda eyes flashed in anger as she fought to release. "Leave her alone, you bastard, she is not going back to you!"

Lilith's heart almost stopped, when his claws became longer, as it always did when he intended to draw blood. "Imagine how much fun I'll have with your presumptuous lover, Lilith, I'm sure she tastes delicious."

Lilith took a step forward, than another. Taking a deep breath, to calm her nerves, she murmured. "Lucifer, I'm warning you, if you touch a single hair of Zelda's head, I'll destroy you."

His smile was almost sweet and his voice velvet, as he answered. "You know what I want." He snarled." You just have to come back to hell, and I'll let her live." His grip was even tighter on Zelda's neck. "Under the condition that you'll never see her again, of course."

Zelda looked at Lilith with watering eyes. "Don't listen to his threats, my love..." 

Lucifer shook Zelda's body in fury. "Shut up witch, or I'll break your beautiful neck."

Lilith's brain was working fast at her options. She couldn't attack Lucifer while Zelda's body was shielding him and even if she agreed to going back to hell, he probably wouldn't release her so easily. Lilith knew him very well and she could see in his eyes that he would keep Zelda as a hostage, to bend Lilith's will.

Before she decided what to do, from the corner of her eyes, Lilith saw Sabrina running from the woods. "Stay away from her, you asshole!"

Sabrina attacked Lucifer with enough energy to unbalance him. He fell on his back, startled, going back on his feet in a jump. 

Lilith was impressed by Sabrina's power and the fact she hadn't conjured the strike by a spell or words of power. The energy wave came from Sabrina's hands as a wind of fury, as if the magic was part of her hands and muscles. Lilith's brain registered the new information, if Sabrina could use natural magic, the other members of the circle should probably be able to use it too.

Lucifer was furious now. For a moment he entirely forgot about Zelda, pushing her aside as he ran after the girl. Lilith acted on instinct and also ran, pursuing them both. If he got Sabrina there would be no way to know what kind of punishment he would inflict on her.

Lilith ran, because teleporting always caused a momentary decrease on her power and to strike Lucifer she would need all her magic. From afar, she could hear Zelda's voice behind her and she knew it was too late to stop and send everybody back in the house. 

They would fight and she sincerely hoped their magic was enough to push Lucifer back, even if momentarily. If it was not the case, she would somehow grab him and teleport them both to some safe place, far away from Zelda and where they could try to destroy each other.

When Lucifer was almost reaching Sabrina, Lilith prepared to strike, but in a fast and surprising move, the girl teleported, landing right beside Lilith. Lucifer stopped abruptly, confused, but before he even had the chance to turn, Lilith heard a loud and clear thought coming from Sabrina.

"Let's burn this motherfucker, aunt! Join me!"

A wave of strong magic engulfed Lilith, calling her power and she answered, channeling their combined magic. For a moment, they were one single force and the attack was powerful.

Stunned, Lucifer looked at Lilith in rage.  
It was his time to attack and he conjured a madning spell with the purpose of making his attackers disoriented and fearfully. 

The wave of power came, but never hit Lilith or Sabrina, because a powerful magic field engulfed them. Sabrina eyes showed all her surprised, but Lilith didn't need to look at the source of protection. It was Zelda.

Lucifer took a step back, incredulous, his arrogant smirk replaced by a look of disbelief. 

Lilith didn't lose a second to attack him again. With a new sense of power, she abandoned the curses and spells, and only used her inner power. Her rage for him to dare to touch Zelda was all she needed to bring the best and worst from her heart. She walked ahead and waved her hands in the air, striking with such force, his immortal body hit the ground like an earthquake. 

The shield around her was stronger than ever and she hit Lucifer again and again. In seconds, he was flying against his will, involved in a fog of magic. Lilith smiled at Sabrina who was twisting him in the air like a deformed doll. 

He howled in anger and jumped again on the ground, going on their direction. On that precise moment, he was pushed and grabbed by another invisible force, as his body hit the floor once and twice. 

Lilith looked at her left side, where Ambrose and Hilda had joined their forces, pushing Lucifer's body against the ground. He tried to collect his forces, attempting to fight back, but the spellmans stood in challenging, merging their powers.

Lilith raised her hands, gathering her powers to strike, but before she could do it, a huge black woolf came from the neirby trees, followed by Salem. 

Lucifer couldn't be more surprised by their ferocity, as his blood spilled all over the ground, while they shook his body in the air, merciless. The jaguar and the wolf took a step back and prepared a new attack, but Lucifer was already gone, in a black fog.

Sabrina and Ambrose released a loud clamor of victory, but Lilith was too stunned to celebrate. She was still looking around, ready for new attacks, by they never came. He was gone, at least, for now.

Lilith was engulfed in a tight embrace, while her attention focused once again on her family. 

Zelda was trembling in her arms, so Lilith held her firmly. "Are you alright, my love?" Lilith held her carefully by the shoulders, putting some space between them, so she could take a look at the claws marks on Zelda's neck. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine, don't worry." 

Lilith kissed her briefly on the lips, while the Spellmans approached them. 

Zelda released Lilith and reached for Sabrina, pulling the girl in a tight embrace. "Don't you dare to scare me like that again, Sabrina." Her attempt to chastise the girl, became a sob, as she hugged her tightly. I don't know what I would have done if he had hurt you!"

Sabrina hugged her back, surprised at Zelda's rare display of affection. "I'm fine aunt, and I'm sorry if I scared you guys." Sabrina took a step back, looking ate Zelda. "I saw him outside and so I was hidden in the woods, he didn't see me."

Zelda would reply, but Sabrina interrupted. "I had no idea you would come out like that, aunt Z, I'm sorry."

Lilith voice was stronger, now that the rush of adrenaline had passed. "I hope everyone is now convinced of how important it is to stay alert. We did a good job, but don't be fooled, he'll be back and next time, he will be prepared to us."

The family exchanged a worried look, but no other comments were made about Lucifer. They were still shaken and had a lot to think about. 

Ambrose pointed to the familiars walking in their direction. "What about those guys over there? Are they familiars?"

Sabrina smiled to her jaguar, eyes shining proudly. "Ambrose, don't you recognize Sallen?"

Ambrose and Hilda were dumbfounded as Sallen walked slowly to Sabrina, followed by the black wolf.

"Did Salem became a jaguar?" Hilda couldn't believe in her eyes. Sabrina only nodded, proudly.

"What about the other one? I never seen such a huge wolf in my life, he's intimidating." Hilda was worried, as the wolf approached them.

When the beast came closer, her eyes were already in her master and Lilith bowed in greeting, silently thanking her new familiar for fighting for the Spellmans.

"Welcome, my friend, I'll call you 'Shadow'."

…

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Lilith was exhausted. 

After the attack, the Spellmans went back to the safety of their shelter, agreeing on sharing their personal experiences on the following day. 

They were drained, still shaken from their encounter with Lucifer, but nevertheless hopeful about their newly discovered powers.

Ambrose and Sabrina were definitely the most optimistic family members, already sharing their first impressions about their natural powers. They even agreed to make some magical experiences to define what abilities each one of them acquired.

Of course, their new familiars also added a secondary source of power and protection, so they were even more convinced about their chances to defeat Lucifer.

Despite the positive outcome, the Spellmans sisters were more cautious regarding the battle's outcome, sharing Lilith's worries about Lucifer's next step.

Later, once they were back to their bedroom, Lilith silently held Zelda, needing to feel she was safe. With great care, she touched the bruises and scratches around her lover's neck, her eyes watering at the thought of losing her.

Feeling her distress, Zelda held her tightly. "Don't blame yourself, this is not your fault." 

Lilith's barely contained fury was visible on her darkened eyes and glowing skin. She rarely allowed her lover to see glimpses of her real facade, that would be scary, even for a powerful witch, as Zelda. 

But tonight, she was having a hard time controlling her emotions. "I'll destroy Lucifer for it, how dare him to touch you?" 

Lilith trembled in Zelda's arms, as fury took control of her senses. A primal need to protect Zelda made her blind with possession. "You're my mate, my lover! He seems to forget how powerful I am!" looking at her hands over Zelda's shoulders, she saw the fast changes in shape and colour. "He will find a painful death if he tries to have you or to take you away from me…"

Zelda swallowed hard, but didn't look away, as Lilith's face bones became more prominent and her teeth sharper. Lilith knew Zelda's memories were still fleeting, so, for her, it was like seeing Lilith's real face for the first time. The demoness tried to control her nerves, but the need to keep Zelda safe was so intense, her body betrayed her. 

Lilith took two steps away, turning her back to Zelda, in a futile attempt to hide her daunting appearance. After a brief moment, Zelda's arms encircled her waist, holding her from behind. 

In her demoness form, Lilith became taller, stronger, so Zelda seemed fragile, resting her head on her lovers back. Lilith felt again their bond, when Zelda reached for her, not physically, but emotionally.

"Promise me you won't face him alone." Zelda's voice trembled, but Lilith knew it was not from despise for her appearance, but fear for her safety. 

"He won't give up, Zelda, until he takes what he wants, until he takes you away from me." Lilith's hands, now bigger and rough, grabbed Zelda's soft one, resting on her chest. "I saw it in his eyes. His desire to take your life, to make you bleed." 

Taking a deep breath, Lilith turned in Zelda's arms, half expecting the other woman to flinch, but Zelda only held her closer, looking deeply into darkened eyes, so full of pain. Lilith's voice was totally devoid of her usual softness. "I'll destroy him, if he tries it again, no matter the cost."

Lilith was surprised when Zelda roughly grabbed a good amount of the hair on the nape of her neck, forcing their eyes to meet. "Don't you dare to sacrifice yourself for me! You won't face him alone!"

In this form, it was hard to control her impulses, so Zelda's challenging eyes caused a growl, deep in Lilith's chest. To her surprise, the eyes of her lover became harder. "I don't fear you, darling, in any form, so don't try to dominate me and definitely, don't snarl at me." 

If it was not the dreadful situation, Lilith would make some joke about being addressed as a wild beast, but her smile had no humour and didn't reach her eyes. She imagined how scaring her face was at that moment. "Maybe you should, you know? Maybe you should fear me…"

Tilting her head to the side, Zelda's eyes softened, as she added. "No, I'll never be afraid of you, but I need you to understand that I won't be patronized." Before Lilith replied, she interrupted, soft caressing the brunette's sharpened features. "I need you to see me as you equal, I need you to respect me."

"I do respect you." Lilith became defensive, but Zelda was adamant.

"No, you don't. Even if I already proved to you, more than once, that I can protect you, as much as you protect me."

Lilith wanted to protest, but she understood Zelda's reasoning. She was not used to being loved and cared, so she reacted in a bad way. 

She took a deep calming breath and her appearance went back to the usual. "You're right, my love, I'm sorry for the outburst. I do respect you, you're my equal, in so many ways, never doubt that."

Nodding, Zelda murmured. "You say I'm yours… you're also mine and I forbid you to fight him alone, promise me." 

"Allright, I promise you, we'll face it together."

Zelda pulled her gently, touching their foreheads. "We'll be fine, Lilith, trust me. I know he'll be back, but we'll be ready and we'll defeat him, together."

All the while, Zelda's arms have been around her shoulders, but now that she was back at Mary Wardwell's body, Lilith was looking slightly up, into Zelda's eyes. The redhead shook her playfully. "I love both of your faces, you know…"

"Do you?" Lilith couldn't avoid a broad smile.

"Yes, and I don't care if you snarl, or bite me sometimes…"

"Really?" Zelda's voice had that low tone, that always drove Lilith crazy with want. 

Instead of biting the offered neck, Lilith kissed and nibbled it with infinite care. The bruises were a bitter reminder of where Lucifer's hands had been and Lilith wanted to erase any traces of him from her lover's skin.

Zelda grabbed her hair again, looking deeply into her eyes. "I want you."

"And you shall have me…"

Lilith's heart fluthered once hungry lips invaded her mouth. She was pushed against one of the walls, as Zelda's hands, full of purpose, descended from her shoulders, to her breasts. 

Since Zelda has lost her memory, they made love a couple of times, but on both occasions Lilith had been leading. Tonight, Zelda seemed to be herself again, pushing her weight on Lilith's body, the way it always made Lilith crazy with want. It was almost as if Zelda was back again, her touch so familiar.

Lilith surrendered to her lover, happy to feel desired again. Zelda's fingers worked fast, pulling Lilith's dress up and above her head, touching legs, hips and every inch of skin on her way up. 

"So beautiful." Zelda's voice trembled in need. Her arms held the brunette's waist, pulling her towards the bed. Slowly, Zelda removed Lilith's lace bra and panties, looking at her body with hungry eyes. "I want you so much."

Zelda pushed her to the bed and the sheets were cold under Lilith's heated skin. Her mouth went dry when Zelda took off her own clothes, keeping a deep eye contact, all the while. 

Lilith's breath became laborious as creamy skin was offered to her eyes. "Come here, I'm so ready for you." Those words seemed to awaken a hungry beast and Zelda whimpered, moving fast over Lilith's body, until their mouths met. 

"Lilith…" Shivering under Zelda's ministrations, Lilith closed her eyes, surrendering to Zelda's touch. They kissed passionately, Zelda tongue invading her mouth, while her hands touched every inch of skin she could reach. Lilith's senses were overstimulated, so she was stunned, when the heat of her lover's skin was suddenly gone.

"Zelda?" The redhead sat on the bed and blinked fast as if the lights were bothering her. Holding her head with both hands, she shut her eyes as if in pain. "Darling?" Lilith was immediately worried. "Zelda, love, what's wrong?"

Zelda took a few deep breaths and looked up to Lilith, her eyes shining with tears. Lilith waited and Zelda's features softened, while her hand went up to Lilith's cheek. "Oh, my love, I'm so sorry" Her voice faltered as her arms encircled Lilith's neck. 

Eyes widening in surprise, Lilith held her back, confused, while a strong wave of energy and love hitted her chest. In seconds, everything made sense. "You remember me." Lilith's arms tightened, as Zelda sobbed on her naked chest. "Don't cry, darling, I'm here, don't cry, that's wonderful, you remember us."

The tears were from relief, Lilith could tell, but even so, she held her lover until they subsided. 

After a few minutes, Zelda lifted her head, locking eyes with her. Her eyes were puffy, but focused again on Lilith's face. "In the last two weeks, I have been so afraid... you have no idea." Swallowing hard, she leaned on Lilith. "I tried to keep my hopes up, but in the deep of my heart, I was terrified about never getting my memories back."

"I know, darling, I was afraid too, but don't worry, everything will be fine now. "

Lilith knew how hard it was for Zelda to acknowledge any weakness. As the Spelmman's matriarch, she was always the stronger one, the unbreakable will, who would move hell and earth to keep her family safe. But she knew she could rely on Lilith, that her tears would never be seen as weakness. 

Lilith nuzzled Zelda's hair. "I love you, more than anything, you know that, don't you?"

Zelda's eyes watered again. "Yes, I do, because I feel the same way about you." They smiled at each other, while Lilith dried Zelda's face with the back of her fingers. 

Another long moment passed between them, until Zelda took a deep breath, raising an eyebrow, playfully. She slowly moved up, so she was straddling Lilith's hips, the warm friction of their bare skin eliciting a sign of pleasure from Lilith's lips. "Now that I have my memories back, I must say that I missed you, terribly." A warm mouth nibled Lilith's earlobe. "There's been a long time since I had my way with you." Licking the brunette's neck, she murmured. "May I claim what's mine?"

Even if all of Lucifer's soldiers bursted into their room at that moment, Lilith wouldn't be able to refuse such a sweet request. "What are you waiting for?" Lilith caressed Zelda's waist, hips and legs, while Zelda pushed her on the soft sheets. "Do you need any encouragement?"

Lilith's hands grabbed Zelda's buttocks, descending upon her tights and pulling her closer, until Zelda's swollen center touched her groin.

Zelda hissed and looked into her eyes for a long moment, then, her hands followed the path of her eyes, from Lilith's face, to her neck, breasts and belly. "I missed you so much, even with you by my side, I missed this, us, you know what I mean, don't you?"

Lilith's chest burned in love and she looked up. "I know…"

"No more waiting."

Zelda's eager hands were back at her skin, but now, beneath the intense desire, no more doubts would be felt. 

…

The next morning, Zelda descended the stairs of the Spellman's house, feeling completely like herself for the first time in two weeks. In fact, she was feeling better and stronger than ever.

Keeping a loose grip on Lilith's hand, she was almost relaxed, now that her worries about the memory's loss were gone and she could focus on her new acquired powers. 

Zelda was deeply connected with her surroundings in a way she never felt before, as if the air itself was charged with power, ready to be transformed into magic, by her own hands. She was also feeling more centered and strong than ever, back to her lover and family. 

At the bottom of the stairs, Lilith kissed her cheek. "I'll go get the book, so we can begin the translation of the third spell."

Zelda nodded in agreement, walking to the kitchen, but before she reached the door, she already could hear Hilda's worried voice.

"Where is it, Sabrina? Can you see it?"

"I don't know, it was here… like now… and them, it was gone!"

Zelda stopped at the door, confused about what she was seeing. Hilda and Sabrina were on their fours, looking for something, or someone beneath the table. Ambrose, in turn, was feeding a little animal."

"What is this commotion about? Is it too much to ask for a peaceful morning in this house?" 

Hilda and Sabrina exchanged an amused look, then looked up. "Don't worry aunt Z, everything is under control."

Zelda huffed and grabbed some coffee. "Well, last time you told me everything was under control you had turned your boyfriend's brother in a zumbi?"

A squeal, followed by a jump and Sabrina's arms around her neck were the best celebration she could expect. "Oh my god, your memory is back, Aunt Z!"

"Yes, but don't praise the false god in this house."

Zelda walked over Hilda, who was, for some reason, still on the ground, sitting on the table across from Ambrose. "Is this a racoon?"

"This is Peanut, my familiar." Ambrose was offering small pieces of bread to the creature, whose curious eyes fell on Zelda. 

"A racoon? Really?"

Sabrina also offered some threat to the little beast, eyes sparkling with humor. "Well, you must admit it's an improvement, considering last time Ambrose had a rat."

Ambrose raised a petulant eyebrow to them. "You guys shouldn't underestimate Peanut, this little guy is fast and silent, before I even realized, he was in my bedroom, stealing books, crystals and eating all my hidden chocolate."

"You better keep your little burglar out of my room…" Ambrose rolled his eyes, while Zelda smiled widely, looking at the door.

They didn't need to look at the threshold, to see who was coming in. "Who lost a familiar?" Lilith entered the kitchen with an enormous white python on her shoulder. "I believe she belongs to you, sister." Lilith took the huge animal from her shoulders, handling it to Hilda.

"There you are, Ruby!" Hilda smiled at the python, before kissing her head. "I've been looking for her! Ruby and Peanut had a small querel earlier and she has Zelda's temper, you know, she just left the room, annoyed."

The snake seemed to be a calm animal, her beautiful white skin decorated with yellow patterns."We're going to find something for you to eat now… yes we are…" Hilda kept talking as she opened the back door, probably in search for some animal to feed the familiar.

Lilith sat beside Zelda on the table, giving her a little peck on the lips. Her eyes fell on the book, placed in front of Ambrose. "Here it is, I was worried when I didn't find it in the library."

He nodded, placing the manuscript on her hands. "I was studying the last rituals, to see if we would have any troubles to find herbs or tools." His smile was proud. "We already have everything we need and a curious thing about the third ritual is its reference to the presence of familiars. 

"So, it isn't a coincidence that they come to us?" Sabrina enquired, eyes wide in wonder.

Lilith smiled at her. "There's no coincidence in magic, Sabrina. We're moving energy and it will respond according to our efforts."

They ate in silence for a couple of minutes, until Hilda walked through the double door, in a hurried pace. "He is outside again." Shutting the door behind her back, she whispered. "He wants to speak to Sabrina."

"Who? My father?"

Hilda nodded, releasing her familiar in one of the kitchen chairs. "Of course, who else?"

Sabrina stood, followed by Lilith, but Zelda's hand held her niece's arm. "Don't! Nobody in this house has anything to say to that creature and I certainly won't have both of you in danger."

"Don't worry, aunt, I won't leave the protection circle around the house." 

"He'll find a way to lure you or to make you believe in his lies." Zelda stood, not believing in her ears. 

Her annoyance only grew, when Lilith insisted. "That's why I'll be there with her, darling, I won't let him touch Sabrina." Lilith moved aside and to the door. "Besides, this is a wonderful opportunity for me to intimidate him. He isn't the only one allowed to offer death and destruction to his enemies and I'm definitely sick of his games. If he wants a war, he will have it."

"Are you out of your mind?" Zelda was above reason now and a fight was on the way. "There's no way I will let anyone go outside to be harassed by that monstrous thing."

After a brief moment of discomfort, Ambrose stood. "Okay, look, we already agreed that no one will face this guy alone, so, why are we still arguing about it?" 

Zelda opened her mouth to disagree, but he interrupted. "Our enemy is outside and I believe I'm not the only one who wants to know what he will say or to make him understand we're not fooling around." He looked around and Zelda knew, for the look on her family's eyes, that she was outvoted. "We are sick of hiding."

….

TBC


End file.
